


The Parent Trap

by LexLemon



Series: The Carolyn and Marcie Adventures [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Parent Trap (1998)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Infinity War and Endgame didn’t happen, It’s a Science Bros Parent Trap AU y’all, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Steve Friendly, Pepper is the best aunt ever, Sorry if anyone’s OOC, Steve is Meredith I’M SORRY, This is my first Marvel fic so I’m trying, Thor is Thor, Tony and Bruce are supportive Dads, What a creative title amiright?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2020-10-25 16:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 37,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20727098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexLemon/pseuds/LexLemon
Summary: Carolyn Stark and Marcie Banner share the same face, the same birthday, and the same summer camp cabin. When they find out they also share a dad they’ve never known, they create the greatest scheme to bring them back together as a family.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, readers! So I’m going to start this story off with some apologies and clarification. First off, I’m sorry if I accidentally wrote anyone OOC. This is my first time writing a Marvel fic, so I tried my best to make them accurate.
> 
> Second, 90% of what is said and done in this story is directly from The Parent Trap, so I’m also sorry if you’re not into that sort of thing.
> 
> Now for the clarification. So in this AU, Infinity War and Endgame didn’t happen. The Avengers easily defeated Thanos a long time ago, so all is well. Canon pretty much ended at Ragnorak, so make of that what you will.
> 
> If you’ve made it this far and are still interested in this little story of mine, then I wish you happy reading! :)

The papers called it the wedding of the century. Tony Stark and Bruce Banner stood before one another, said, "I do," and kissed before a chapel filled with all of their friends and family. But they'd all been together for so long that the friends had pretty much become family.

After they ran out of the chapel hand in hand, Tony and Bruce went to City Hall and signed the marriage license, now a couple religiously and legally. Once the nuptials were complete, everyone made off for the next part of the ceremony: The after-party.

Tony, Bruce, and their friends climbed aboard the _Queen Elizabeth II_, a lavish cruise ship that was docked in New York Harbor. The ship sailed off as sunset began to coat New York City in dark shades of orange and pink. Fireworks signaled them from the docks, sending the couple best wishes from a grateful city.

The party entered the ship's ballroom to find the room glowing with candlelight. Waiters stood on one side of a long table to light them, standing in a line against the wall. Once the ambiance was set, the night began.

Everyone danced in the center of the room, Tony being the most passionate. He would often spin and dip Bruce on the dance floor, making his husband laugh and smile as wide as he could.

Once dinner was ready, the couple took their seats and waited for what was to come. A waiter came by and offered them the finest wine they had on board, freshly made from the finest winery in California. After the drink was poured and the grooms toasted to their love, a photographer went over to their table and stood before them.

"How about a souvenir picture?" she asked.

Tony and Bruce looked at each other and shrugged. They needed some way to immortalize the event.

The photographer bent down and readied her camera, focusing it on the two men gazing into each other's eyes at the table. The bulb flashed, and the picture printed for the couple to hold onto.

Tony and Bruce often marveled at the picture afterwards, wondering how two men such as themselves could be any happier than they were with each other. They had no idea what would be in store for them thirteen years and nine months later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since canon ends at Ragnorak, picture Thor as he did at the end of that movie with short hair and one eye.

The sun shone over the lake that resided by the Maine forest. The scene was tranquil with no sound, save for the chirping of local birds. Then, the buses arrived.

Hordes of teenage girls poured out of them at the entrance to Camp Walden for Girls, a summer camp where they could make new friends and lasting memories. Duffel bags were thrown out of the bus by camp employees, placing them in large piles for the campers to rifle through. While some girls clung to their best friends the moment they stepped off the bus, others wandered around the site and waited to be assigned to their cabins.

An older woman with white hair stood on an elevated stage, shouting through a megaphone at the hundreds of girls around her. "Good morning, ladies, and welcome to Camp Walden. I'm Annie, your camp director, and this is my daughter and right hand man, Amy."

Annie gestured to a younger woman with black hair tied back in a bun by her side. Amy made a polite wave at the girls but said nothing, letting her mother speak instead.

"Girls, please find your duffels as quickly as you can. I'm going to turn the megaphone off and hand it over to Amy, who will give you your bunk assignments. Amy, if you please!"

Amy made her way to center stage and took the megaphone into her grip. She blew a whistle to get everyone's attention then called, "Alright, ladies! Here we go! Listen up!"

While most of the girls were focused on hearing their names, one had her attention elsewhere. Carolyn Stark walked around a pile of duffel bags, keeping a trained eye on each one. She soon saw a large blue bag be tossed into the middle, causing her to grin from ear to ear.

"Okay, found my duffel," she said to herself. Carolyn placed her hand on its strap but was met with a bombardment of other bags being tossed on top of it.

Wrenching her hand free, she rubbed it and sighed at the growing pile that smothered her duffel underneath it. "Now the question is, how do I get it out?"

Carolyn wandered to the other side of the pile and saw a hint of her bag's strap poking out from below. She grabbed it and tugged with all her might, but nothing would make it budge.

"Okay. I can do it...Okay, no, I can't."

Carolyn let go and leaned against the pile, heaving a large sigh. Glancing down at her arms, she said, "Stupid muscles. I thought you were better than this."

"You must be new," a voice greeted.

Carolyn looked up and saw a girl around her age standing before her. She had long black hair that trailed down her back, sunglasses tinted with purple lenses, and wore a tight-fitting black ensemble of a t-shirt, jacket, and pants.

Carolyn made a nervous chuckle. "How can you tell?"

"You didn't know how to grab your duffel before the apes tossed it into the heap. I would say you need some serious help."

"Thanks. It's the big blue one."

Carolyn and the girl grabbed the bag's strap and pulled at the same time. While they continued to struggle, a blonde in a rainbow tie-dyed shirt walked to the other side of the pile, grabbed her bag with ease, then walked off towards her cabin.

"Whoa," the girl mused upon seeing the sight.

Carolyn gaped at the blonde walking away, her braid bouncing against her back and silver bracelet clanging on her wrist with each step. "How the hell do you pull that off?" she asked.

The girl cupped her hands around her mouth and called, "Yo, tie-dye girl!"

The blonde turned around and followed the gaze of who was calling her.

"Could you give me a hand with my duffel? It's the blue one buried way in there," Carolyn explained.

"Sure." The blonde joined their side and gripped her hand on the strap. In one swift move, she pulled the bag out and handed it over to Carolyn. She took a glance at the travel tag attached to it and let a smile cross onto her face.

"Hey, you're from New York?"

"Yeah."

"Do you, like, live in Manhattan?" the girl asked.

The blonde added, "Do you know any superheroes?"

"What are you two? Lucy and Ethel?" Carolyn asked. "I've never even _been_ to Manhattan. I live upstate. But I do know some of the Avengers. When your dad's Tony Stark, you have no choice."

At once, the girls' mouths fell open. The blonde asked, "Your dad's Tony Stark?"

"The one and only." Carolyn held her head high and smiled with pride.

Just then, Amy's voice echoed over the crowd, "Stark, Carolyn!"

"Right here!" Carolyn turned around and waved her hand at the counselor.

"Arapaho!"

"Same!" the girl cried.

The blonde said, "That's what I am!"

"Sweet!" Carolyn high fived her new friends then slung her bag over her shoulder. As they walked over to the cabins, she asked, "So do any of you know how to play poker?"

"Nah. Never played it before," they chorused.

"No? Ah, what a shame. So, uh...how much cash did you guys bring with you this summer?"

~

Unlike the other girls she would be surrounded by all summer, Marcie Banner arrived at Camp Walden in a rental car from the airport. The car parked under a tree at the entrance, making no effort to stay hidden no matter how hard it tried.

Thor Odinson stepped out of the driver's side and stood under the tree, gazing out at the campers around him. "I don't know why your father wouldn't let me bring you here with my powers, Marcie," he said to his passenger. "We would have arrived here much faster."

"Oh, you know Dad. He just wants to make sure I'm safe. Besides, I don't know if I would have liked traveling by lightning anyway," a small voice replied from inside.

"Ah, yes. My powers aren't for everyone."

A young girl stepped out of the car and made a silent inhale at the sight of the camp. She made her way over to Thor's side and pushed up her black-rimmed glasses with one finger.

Thor declared, "Well, here we are, Marcie. Camp Walden for Girls. I wonder if it will be like the camps in Asgard. We used to chase each other with spears and compete in tests of endurance to see who would live until the end of the season."

"I don't think that's how camp works here, Uncle Thor," Marcie chuckled. "But it'll still be fun. Everything looks so...picturesque."

"I'd have to agree. That's a fine way to describe it. Now we should probably go over your father's list."

Thor reached into his pants pocket while Marcie crossed her arms and made a playful eye roll. Thor unfolded a piece of paper and cleared his throat.

"Let's see. Vit-a-mins."

"Vitamins, Uncle Thor. And check."

"Minerals."

"Check."

"List of daily fruits and vegetables."

"Check, check. Check for fruits, check for vegetables."

"Sunblock. Lip balm. Insect repellent. Stationary. Stamps. Photographs of your father, Natasha, and of course, your best friend in all of Midgard, me."

"I have it all."

"Oh, I almost forgot. Natasha wanted me to give you these." Thor reached back into his pocket and pulled out a deck of cards with the packaging still sealed around it. "She said it was 'a spanking new deck of cards for you to take down any girl who's up for a challenge.' Or something like that."

"Well, I doubt I can find someone who can beat me at poker, but tell her I appreciate the thought. Thanks for bringing me here, Uncle Thor."

Thor felt tears well up in his eye, causing him to turn away to wipe at it. "Oh, it's nothing, Marcie. A bug flew into my eye. That's all."

Marcie let down her arms and held them out, waving her fingers at her uncle. "Come here, you."

Thor charged into them and gave her a tight hug, making her let out a small choke. "Uncle Thor...Too tight."

"Oh, sorry." Thor released Marcie and placed her back on her feet, giving her a chance to breathe. "Now remember, if you change your mind and want me to pick you up at the end of camp, shout for me and I'll be here in an instant."

"Thanks, but I'll be fine. Really. See you in eight weeks, Uncle Thor." 

"I miss you already, Young Banner." 

Thor held out his hand for the girl, causing her to smirk for what was to come. The two then engaged in their special handshake, which consisted of a regular shake, placing their hands on top of one another's, slapping them and raising them at the same time then bringing them down, two hip bumps, their elbows touching, stepping around to the other side, then another regular shake. 

Once they finished, Thor bent down and placed a kiss on Marcie's forehead. "Have fun, Marcie."

"I will."

With her duffel bag by her side, Marcie watched with a smile as Thor hopped back into the car and drove off, leaving his young niece to begin her new life as a Camp Walden camper.


	3. Chapter 3

Carolyn and Marcie adjusted to Camp Walden immediately upon arrival. Carolyn freed herself from the burden of her duffel bag and became friends with the girls who helped her rescue it. Kate and Karolina couldn't get over how they had the actual daughter of Iron Man as their bunkmate, but they made sure to treat her like any other girl when they weren't asking her a million questions about the Avengers.

Marcie settled into her own cabin where she became friends with two girls named Laura and Valeria. The girls and their respective friends did everything together at the camp, whether it was taking part in the outdoor activities or eating in the mess hall.

One afternoon, the girls walked with their friend groups along the buffet line in the mess hall, picking at the various foods they wanted to have for dinner. Kate and Laura were the first ones to finish their trays, so they left to find tables for their friends.

Carolyn and Marcie stood side by side, gazing down at the array of fruit that was ready for them to pick at. They were just about to reach for the same dinner roll when Annie weaseled her way in between them to make her own tray.

"Excuse me, girls. I just have to have a scoop of these gorgeous strawberries," she greeted.

Annie began scooping several strawberries into her bowl while the girls waited to get their own food. The counselor held her bowl out to Carolyn and asked, "Would you like some, dear?"

"Oh, no thanks. I can't. I'm allergic."

"Oh, that's too bad." Annie then turned to Marcie and asked, "How about you, dear? Care for a strawberry?"

"Sorry. I wish I could, but I'm allergic."

"Yes, allergic."

Annie took a second glance at Marcie and was surprised to find that she wasn't the same girl she had been talking to. While they had the same face, she found that this girl's black hair fell past her shoulders in waves rather than held back in a ponytail. Unlike the other girl, black glasses adorned her face, and she wore a purple shirt and black pants instead of a red and blue plaid flannel and jeans.

Annie found herself blinking at this new girl, dumbstruck by her sudden change. "You just told me that."

She turned around but shook her head upon finding that the first girl had disappeared, leaving the second one in her place. "How did you get over there? Oh, it's still the first week. You'll have to excuse the old girl. At least I'm not putting salt in the sugar shakers. Oh, well, I mean sugar in the salt sha-"

Annie looked up again to find that the second girl had now disappeared, leaving her to talk to herself. "Now where did she go?"

~

Carolyn couldn't believe how quickly she had taken up fencing. Sports had always been her forté, but out of all the ones she played, fencing had never crossed her mind. But camp was an opportunity to try new things, and Carolyn wasn't one to turn down a challenge.

She took up a sword and had taken down her first opponent in one swift move. Competitors continued to challenge her throughout the day, but no one could beat the swordsman behind the netted mask that covered every inch of her face.

A group of girls had gathered on the sidelines to watch Carolyn take down yet another opponent on the field. During the match, Marcie and her friends came over from playing tennis and watched the girl fight across the field.

As she pushed her opponent down with the sword, Amy came over to congratulate her on the winning move. "Alright, excellent, kids," she said over a crowd of cheering girls. "The winner and still undefeated champ from Upstate New York, Miss Carolyn Stark! Do we have any challengers?"

"Why don't you try?" Laura said as she bumped Marcie's shoulders.

"Me? But I don't even know how to fence."

"The least you could do is try," Valeria added.

Marcie looked ahead and remembered how her father had encouraged her to try new things at camp before she left. She had never expected to throw fencing into the mix, but she could imagine the shock and the hint of pride that would be on his face once she told him that she had held a real sword at camp.

Marcie shrugged. "Why not? It wouldn't hurt." She made her way over to Amy and declared, "I'll take a whack at it."

"Okay! We got ourselves a challenger. Suit up."

Marcie found some fencing gear lying on a bench and began to put it on. She threw the white padded clothes over her own and placed the netted mask over her face, her hair sticking out of the back. Once she took up a sword, she marched over to her opponent, and the two stood face to face.

Standing off to the side, Amy held up a watch and asked, "Fencers ready?"

"Ready," the girls replied as they twirled their swords before them.

"En garde."

The two swords were held over their heads, the blades pressed against one another.

"Fence!"

Marcie began the match with a charge, bringing her sword forward and aiming it at Carolyn. She continued to clang against her opponent's sword with every step forward while Carolyn moved backwards in time to the moves. When she was free, she pushed herself against a tree and tried to swipe at Marcie. Marcie saw the blade hover towards her head, causing her to duck and let out a yelp as it sliced the air above her.

They continued to move through the field, making their way towards the woods. Carolyn thrust forward, but Marcie dashed to the side before the blow, leading her sword to instead hit a nearby totem pole.

Marcie jumped over a hay bale while Carolyn followed suit, finding her opponent leaning against a pile of hay. They continued to clash swords, but Marcie, growing confident in her new ability, let out a stage yawn as she moved her sword to and fro.

Carolyn noted her weakness and was able to thrust the sword from her grasp, crying, "Touché!"

Marcie watched her sword fly above her, and she climbed on top of the hay to grab it. It landed firm in her grasp, causing Carolyn to remark, "Nice catch."

"Thanks."

The girls moved their fight onto a cabin porch, with Marcie leading Carolyn over to the edge. A water trough lay at the foot of the cabin, and Carolyn stood above it once cornered by her opponent.

With a thrust of her sword, Marcie made contact with the girl and cried, "Touché!" She pushed too hard and sent Carolyn flying over the porch railing and into the water trough below.

A small gasp escaped Marcie's mouth as she watched the girl sit up in the water. She reached out her hand and offered, "Sorry. Let me help you."

"No, let me help you." Carolyn grabbed onto her hand and pulled it forward, sending Marcie into the trough as well.

Picking herself up, Marcie asked, "What did you do that for?"

"Me? You pushed me in!"

"I did not!"

"Okay, that was quite a show!" Amy greeted as she and the audience of girls joined the scene. "I think we got ourselves a new camp champ from New York City, Miss Marcie Banner!"

The crowd cheered while the girls stepped out of the trough with their backs turned.

As they took off their masks, Amy said, "Alright, girls. Shake hands."

Neither girl budged from her spot, hard glares beginning to form on their faces.

"Come on, girls."

They soon rolled their eyes and turned around to be polite to their opponent. What they didn't expect was their hearts stopping upon finding a girl with the same face standing before them. They stared at each other for a moment then reached out their hands to shake, still awed by their doppelgänger. The crowd noticed the resemblance as well, as several gasps and murmurs could be heard among them after the reveal.

The girls' friends joined their side as Carolyn shook her head to focus. Back in the moment, she asked, "Why's everyone staring?"

"Don't you see it?" Marcie replied.

"See what?"

"The resemblance between us."

Carolyn scoffed. "Resemblance? Between you and me? Let me see. Turn sideways."

Marcie made a reluctant sigh then turned to the left to show off her profile.

"Now the other way." Carolyn studied the girl with a smirk then waited for her to face forward to begin explaining her results.

"Now granted you have glasses and I don't, but that's besides the point. Your eyes are much closer together than mine, your ears, well, don't worry. You'll grow into them. Your teeth are a little crooked, and ugh, that nose. Well, don't worry, dear. Those things can be fixed."

Marcie made a gasp at each remark, causing her to look away and clutch the side of her face.

Laura stepped before her and made two fists at Carolyn, asking, "Want me to deck her for you?"

"Hold on. I'm not quite finished yet. You want to know the _real_ difference between us?"

Marcie turned back to face the girl and arched her shoulders, feeling a new confidence begin to surge through her. "Let me see. I know how to fence and you don't or I have class and you don't? Take your pick."

"Why, I oughta-" Carolyn took a step closer to Marcie, a sneer settling on her face, when Amy stepped in between both girls and held them back.

"Ladies, ladies," she said, "It's time to break up this little love fest. Marcie, Carolyn-" Amy realized that she had addressed the wrong girls, causing her to take a step back. "I-I mean, Carolyn, Marcie. I-I mean...whoa."

The barrier between them didn't stop the girls from glaring at one another, never taking their eyes off the opponent who dared to look just like her.


	4. Chapter 4

Almost half of the Camp Walden girls were packed into the Navajo cabin that night, forming themselves into a squished circle. They stood around a small table to watch Marcie win poker game after poker game under the dim lamplight beside her.

As the end of another game neared, she threw down her cards and declared, "Sorry, ladies. Read 'em and weep."

The girls in the game groaned as Marcie took their chips as well as their money and wrung them through her hands. She looked around at the disgruntled faces and asked, "So that's it? No more takers?"

As the girls mumbled their refusal, the cabin door squeaked open then slammed shut against the wooden doorframe. "I'll take a whack at it," a voice greeted.

The girls stepped aside to form a path for the newcomer in their party. Approaching the table was Carolyn, dark sunglasses covering her face as she swung a sock filled with quarters from side to side. She dumped the coins onto the table while Marcie took to shuffling the cards before her.

The girl smirked at the new arrival. "Take a seat, Stark."

Carolyn took the seat across from her and pushed her sunglasses to the top of her head. Leaning back in the chair, she declared, "Deal me in."

Marcie then dealt the first card, and the game began. The two girls went back and forth, throwing cards down and adding onto the pot of their winnings. It began as quarters then increased to dollar bills with the final addition of scrunchies and bottles of nail polish into the mixture. Not a word was uttered between the two, their only goal being to throw down the best hand.

When they each had a solid amount of cards in their hands, Carolyn stared at her opponent and explained, "I'll tell you what I'm going to do. I'll make you a little deal. Loser jumps into the lake after the game."

"Excellent."

"Butt naked."

"Even more excellent. Start unzipping, Stark."

Marcie placed her five cards onto the table, revealing an ace, a 2, a 3, a 4, and a 5, all in diamonds. "Straight. In diamonds."

Carolyn nodded at the move and kept her poker face alive for her opponent. "You're good, Banner. But you're just not good enough."

Marcie's smirk fell from her face, and she felt herself twitch at the cold words. Taking on the smirk herself, Carolyn turned her hand around to reveal a king, a queen, a jack, a 10, and an ace, all in clubs.

"A royal flush."

~

Marcie took one step at a time along the dock to the lake, feeling the cool night air nipping at her bare skin. She could hear the catcalls from the other campers in the distance as she wore nothing but her glasses to the water. She bit her lip once she reached the end then turned around to see the others on the shore.

Marcie saluted at Carolyn and watched the girl do the same with a smirk. She then turned around and jumped in feet first, her head sinking under the water in seconds.

"Grab her clothes," Carolyn whispered to the others.

The girls grabbed Marcie's clothes from a log and ran off to their cabins, leaving nothing but a pair of black flats behind.

It wasn't long before Marcie poked her head out of the water and saw that the crowd had dispersed, leaving her alone at the lake. She came out and returned to the log and grunted upon seeing that her clothes were missing. She stared out into the dark with a glare.

"Right. Fine. If that's the way you want it, then let the games begin."

~

Carolyn, Kate, and Karolina walked back to their cabin after a vicious game of basketball between a group from another cabin. Walking side by side, they listened as Kate said, "I swear I heard your evil clone sneezing all the way across the mess hall this morning."

Carolyn chuckled then let out a sigh, slumping her shoulders in her stride. "I am so tired. I'm crawling back into bed and sleeping 'till lunch."

Karolina then stopped walking and stared ahead, her eyes growing wide at what lay before her. "That does not seem like a possibility."

"Why not?"

"That's why not."

Karolina pointed ahead, leading the other two to follow her gaze. Their faces turned into the same shocked face as their friend's once they saw what was before them.

The three girls' beds were placed on the roof of their cabin as well as their duffel bags, chairs, and tables. A large green flag hung off the side of the roof with the letters MB written on it in purple letters.

The only thing Carolyn could say was, "No way."

It didn't take long for the girls to come up with their own revenge for the trick. That night, they snuck into the Navajo cabin with several supplies at hand for the ultimate prank. The girls tied several yards of string around the cabin, adorned several of the girls with honey and whipped cream, poured vegetable oil on the floor, and poured a large vat of chocolate syrup into a bucket. They couldn't help but giggle at each layer of the prank, ready for what awaited their rivals the next morning.

~

Marcie woke up with the sun streaming on her face from the window and the sound of a bugle coming from outside. She stretched in bed and opened her eyes to find the faint haze of something hanging over her bed. She reached for her glasses and sat up upon clearly seeing the string scattered around her cabin.

Marcie pulled herself out of bed and let out a groan when she felt something sticky touch her feet. She looked down and continued to groan once she found her feet covered in caramel, sticking her to the floor.

Her yells soon awoke the other girls in her cabin, who quickly discovered the tricks the girls had pulled on them as well. One girl had whipped cream covering her head and chest, one girl's hair had become spiked and green, and another was covered head to toe in honey. As each girl screamed at the top of their lungs, Carolyn and her friends poked their heads into the window and watched their dismay at the scene they found themselves in.

Marcie tried to walk across the floor but knocked into a string, causing several water balloons to rain down from the ceiling. She jumped with each one that landed at her feet, avoiding their splash before they could hit her. When the melee stopped, she huffed.

"She didn't get me."

When Marcie heard a groan from above, she looked up and gasped as a water balloon the size of her head tumbled down from the rafters and landed on her head. Her hair and face now dripping wet, she yelled, "That girl is without a doubt the lowest, most awful creature that ever walked the planet!"

"Thank you. Thank you very much," Carolyn remarked in an Elvis impression to her friends.

Just then, Annie and Amy walked past the girls with bright smiles on their faces. "Morning, girls," the former greeted.

"Morning, Ameses." It took the girls a moment to register their counselors' appearance, causing them to turn to the side and watch them walk towards the cabin. "Ameses?!"

Bringing a megaphone to her mouth, Annie declared, "Surprise inspection! Attention! Navajos!"

The counselors made their way to the Navajo cabin but were stopped by Carolyn running over to block the door. "No, no, Annie. Do _not_ go in there. One of the girls got sick last night, and it is a big, _big_ mess. Save yourself the aggravation. It's _really_ disgusting."

"Oh, well, if someone's sick, dear, then I must go in." Annie began to open the door but was pushed back by Carolyn, whose eyes were focused on the bucket that teetered over the door.

"Move aside, dear," Annie said.

"No, no, really. I insist. I can't let you go in there. She's _highly_ contagious. Honest."

"Actually," Marcie spoke up from the screen window, "We're all okay in here. Unless Carolyn Stark knows something that we don't. Really, I insist. Open the door and see for yourself, Annie."

"Step aside, Carolyn."

Annie took a hold of the door from Carolyn, the girl stumbling over to the side. The door swung open, and the two counselors suddenly found themselves showered in chocolate syrup.

Annie tried to take a step inside the cabin and instantly slipped on the vegetable oil that coated the floor. She skid to the back of the cabin and smacked into the shelves that lined the walls.

Amy was quick to follow behind her, falling to her face the moment she hit the wall. She tried to grab something to pick herself up and found herself clutching a doll tied to one of the strings. The string activated the fan that hung on the ceiling, turning it on to spin in place. A flurry of white feathers began to rain down from the fan, coating both the cabin and the counselors.

Carolyn winced as she stood in the doorway. "I told you it was a mess in here."

"She should know. She did it!" Marcie cried.

Her hunched figure pressed to the wall, Annie pointed at both girls and tried her best to speak while spitting out feathers. "You! And you! Pack your bags!"


	5. Chapter 5

Every camper walked together in a massive group through the woods, forming a line that stretched for miles. Annie and Amy led the group and were followed by Carolyn, Marcie, and their duffel bags not far behind. After crossing a bridge placed over a creek, the group reached a clearing that was tucked away on the outskirts of the campgrounds.

Annie turned to the campers and pulled up her megaphone, addressing, "Okay, girls. The rest of you, back to your activities."

The campers cheered at the news and dashed back to the campgrounds, leaving only Carolyn and Marcie in their counselors' care. They were met with a stern glare from Amy and Annie adding, "You two, the Isolation Cabin."

Amy pointed to her right to reveal a cabin hidden on a hill in the trees with a tall flight of stairs leading to the front door. Carolyn and Marcie turned to each other to glare then marched up to their new home for the next two months.

The two found their living conditions difficult at first, as they often argued over how to maintain control of the space. Their main disagreements came at night, when Marcie took to writing letters to home while Carolyn tried to sleep. They both had two light switches at their bedside, causing them to often have silent tiffs of "lights on vs. lights off." It wasn't until one rainy day that the residents of the Isolation Cabin finally found something to agree on.

~

The rain had come suddenly over Camp Walden, as water showered over the campgrounds in heavy gusts of wind. While most of the girls ran screaming from the lake in nothing but bathing suits and towels, Carolyn and Marcie remained indoors.

Carolyn had taken the time to put up several pictures and posters on the wall while Marcie played solitaire on her bed. The two were brought out of their activities when a window burst open, sending a strong gust of wind into the room.

Marcie ran over to it and tried to push it shut, grunting with every move she made. Her effort proved to be not enough, as the window remained open.

Carolyn soon came over and grabbed the other side of the frame, tugging on it with all her might. "Oh god, it's stuck," she muttered.

The two girls pushed together and were soon able to slide the window shut. Carolyn let out a deep exhale, rubbing her palms and shaking out her arms.

Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, Marcie said, "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Carolyn turned to return to her pictures and sighed when she found that several of them had fallen to the floor. "Oh man."

She bent down to pick them up and found Marcie joining her side to help. Marcie took up several pictures in her hand then noticed something laying on the floor beside her. She grabbed it and found it to be a plush rabbit with a white face and body and purple ears and back.

Marcie handed it over to Carolyn and said, "Oh, here's your..."

"Rescue. Rescue Rabbit." Carolyn took Rescue back then returned to cleaning.

"Did any of your pictures get ruined?" Marcie asked.

"Only ELO." Carolyn held up a wrinkled poster depicting ELO's _Out of the Blue _album cover.

Marcie cocked her head at it. "What?"

"ELO? Electric Light Orchestra."

Marcie scrunched her lip and shook her head.

"You've never heard of Electric Light Orchestra? They're only the greatest band of all time. I would think a Manhattanite like you would have good music taste, at least."

"Oh, I'm not big on the whole pop culture scene. There's too much to take in, so I never know where to start."

Carolyn chuckled. "That's funny. You'd think that would be me since I live in the middle of nowhere."

A small smile creeped onto Marcie's face as she laid on her stomach and propped her head in her hands. "Do you really live at the New Avengers Facility?" she asked in a wistful tone.

"Yup. I've lived there my whole life. It's one of the many perks of being Tony Stark's daughter. Actually, I have a picture of the Facility right here."

Carolyn sifted through the scattered pictures until she pulled up a large photograph for Marcie. The two huddled together to stare at the image of a large warehouse covered wall-to-wall in glass windows and the Avengers logo printed on one side. It was surrounded by trees in the background and a pink sunset in the sky, and a black-haired man in a suit stood in the front with his back turned to the camera.

"Wow. It's beautiful," Marcie said.

"Yeah. It has a gazillion rooms filled with different kinds of tech and armor. I like to hang out on the roof, though. That's where I do a lot of my training."

"Training?"

"For sports. I do a lot of them at my school. Football, hockey, martial arts, roller derby. They keep the blood pumping."

Marcie nodded to herself then returned to the picture. Pointing at the man in it, she asked, "Who's that?"

"Oh, that's my dad. I didn't want him to see me taking the picture because he would have started getting all self-conscious about what angle I should take it from. He's kind of like my best friend. We do everything together."

Carolyn looked to the side and didn't notice the smile appearing on her face as her mind drifted to thoughts of home. Marcie felt her arms begin to tense in her position on the floor, causing her to get up and walk over to her bed.

Carolyn looked up and asked, "What's the matter?"

"Oh, it's chilly in here. That's all."

Carolyn shrugged then made her way over to a trunk at the end of her bed. She opened it and pulled out a package of Oreos, showing them off to her roommate. "Do you want one?"

"Oh, sure. I love Oreos. At home, I eat them with peanut butter."

Carolyn's eyes widened, her mouth forming a small O as she revealed a jar of peanut butter in her hand. "You do? That is so weird. So do I!"

"You're kidding. Most people find that disgusting."

"I know! I don't get it."

"Me either."

The two chuckled while Carolyn sat beside Marcie with the food. As she opened the peanut butter, she asked, "What's your dad like? I mean, is he the kind of father that you can talk to, or is he one of those workaholic types that says, 'I'll talk to you later, honey,' but you know, never really does? I hate that."

"Oh, my dad's great. He's a nuclear physics professor at Empire State. He'll bring me to the lab sometimes and let me work with him on experiments. He helps me with my homework sometimes and he can always tell when I'm upset about something. He's a really great listener."

Marcie's smile began to waver as she pulled her legs to her chest. Pushing her hair behind her ear, she said in a quiet voice, "I, uh...I couldn't tell you about my other dad, though."

Carolyn cocked her head to the side. "You have two dads?"

"Yeah. Well, I-I did. They got divorced years ago. My dad never even mentions him. It's like he...evaporated into thin air or something."

"It's scary the way no one stays together anymore. Although, I'm in the same boat as you. My two dads split up when I was a baby. I've never even met my second old man. I've thought about it, but I don't think Dad wants me to."

A hush fell over the cabin as the two munched on their Oreos at the same time. After a moment, Carolyn asked, "How old are you?"

"I turned thirteen on January 24th."

Carolyn choked on her Oreo but was quick to regain her breath. "So did I!"

"Your birthday's on January 24th?"

"Yeah."

"How weird is that?"

"Extremely." Carolyn turned to look out the window behind her and saw the sun shining over the wet trees that surrounded them outside. "Oh hey, it stopped raining. Do you want to go get a popsicle or something?"

She had begun making her out of the cabin and reached the last step outside when she noticed that Marcie wasn't with her. She turned around and found the girl in question standing at the top of the steps, her hand clutching her chest.

"What's the matter?" Carolyn asked.

"Do you really not know _anything_ about your other dad?"

Carolyn stuffed her hands in her jeans pockets and began rocking back and forth on her feet. "Well...I do know that he was _really_ handsome."

"How do you know that?"

"My dad had this really old picture of him hidden in his sock drawer. He caught me looking at it, like, all the time, so he gave it to me to keep. Look, I'm really thirsty. Are you sure you don't want to go to the mess hall and get a lemonade or something?"

"Will you stop thinking about your stomach at a time like this?"

"At a time like what?"

"Don't you realize what's happening?" Marcie grabbed Carolyn's hand and pulled her back inside, where she began pacing about the floor.

"I mean, think about it. We both used to have two dads but now have one, you've never seen your other dad and neither have I, you have an old picture of your other dad and I have one too. But at least yours is probably a whole picture. Mine's a pathetic, thin, crinkled one that's ripped right down the middle and-"

Marcie looked over to find Carolyn rummaging through her trunk. "What are you doing?"

Carolyn soon closed the trunk and stood up, facing the girl with the back of her picture pressed to her chest. "This. It's a picture of my dad, and it's ripped too."

"Right down the middle?"

"Right down the middle."

Marcie then went over to her nightstand and picked up a tin box. She sifted through the various keepsakes inside until she pulled out her own ripped picture, holding it to her chest.

"This is so freaky," she said to Carolyn. "On the count of three, we'll show them to each other, okay?"

"Okay." Carolyn's throat had tightened from within, making her voice come out in a whisper. "One..."

"Two..."

"Three."

The two revealed their pictures and connected them down their halves. The picture appeared to be complete once more, as it depicted Tony Stark and Bruce Banner on their wedding night, staring at each other with love in their eyes. Carolyn and Marcie couldn't take their eyes off the image as they saw the other girl holding her father in her hand.

Carolyn was the first to state the obvious as she declared, "That's my dad."

"That's _my_ dad." A shrill bell ringing from outside reached Marcie's ears, and she added, "That's the lunch bell."

Carolyn turned to Marcie and wiped at her eyes, trying to stop the tears in them from falling out. "I'm not so hungry anymore," she choked out. "So if...if your dad is my other dad and my dad is your other dad and we're both born on January 24th, then you and I are like...like sisters."

"Sisters? Carolyn, we're like twins!"

Both girls were unable to keep their smiles from stretching across their faces as they pulled each other into a tight hug. Once they let go, Carolyn began fiddling with a necklace around her neck.

"I just don't know what to say."

"What's that you're holding?"

"My locket. I got it when I was born. It has a C on it."

Marcie couldn't help but chuckle as she revealed an identical locket around her neck as well. "I got mine when I was born too except mine has an M on it."

"Ugh, I've got goosebumps now. My god, so I'm not an only child. I'm a twin! There's two of me! I mean, two of us! This is, like..."

"Mind-boggling!"

"Totally."

"Completely."

"Oh my god!"

"Oh my god!"

The two sisters couldn't restrain themselves any longer. They pulled themselves into a hug once more and didn't plan on letting go for the rest of camp.


	6. Chapter 6

Even though the lights were off and Camp Walden was shrouded in night, Carolyn and Marcie couldn't go to sleep. The two had moved their beds so they would be pressed together, and they laid on their sides to stare at each other. They spent the evening telling each other every detail they could think of about their fathers.

"So you said Dad's a science professor?" Carolyn asked at one point.

"Yup. At Empire State. He's really popular with all of his students, and it's not just for the, you know, Hulk situation."

"Wow."

"You know what's interesting? Neither one of our dads ever got married again. Has yours ever been close to getting married?"

"Never. He says that I'm the only girl in his life and they don't make today's boys like they used to."

Marcie chuckled at the comment. "Yeah, mine has never come close either."

The two then turned over and closed their eyes to sleep. It wasn't long before Carolyn shot up in bed, letting out a loud gasp with wide eyes.

"I have a brilliant-beyond-brilliant idea. I'm serious. I'm a total genius."

Marcie reached over for her glasses and put them on to see her sister better. "What is it?"

"You want to know what our Iron Dad is like, right?"

"Right," Marcie replied as she sat up.

"And I'm _dying_ to know our Green Dad. So what I'm thinking is—Don't freak out, okay?—I think we should switch places. When camp's over, I'll go back to Manhattan as you and you'll go back upstate as me."

"What?"

"Marcie, we can pull it off. We're twins, aren't we?"

"Carolyn, we're totally and completely 100% different."

"So? What's the problem? I'll teach you to be me and you teach me to be you. Look, I can do you already." Carolyn pulled down her ponytail, letting her hair fall at her side. She made her voice quieter than usual and imitated, "'You want to know the difference between us? I have class and you don't.'"

Marcie couldn't help but crack a smile as she looked away from her sister.

"Come on, Marcie." Carolyn clasped her hands together as she stared at Marcie, making her eyes into that of a puppy's. "I got to meet my dad."

"You know, the truth is if we switch, sooner or later, they'll have to unswitch us."

"And when they do, they'll have to meet again face to face."

A sparkle appeared in Marcie's eyes as she grinned from ear to ear. "After all these years.”

"Thank you."

The two then fell back into bed, unable to hold back the grins on their faces. Carolyn added, "I told you I'm brilliant."

~

The twins devoted the rest of their time together at camp to preparing for the switch. They discussed it at meals in the mess hall and drew up plans for display in their cabin. Marcie told her sister about the other Avengers that lived with her in her cushy Manhattan apartment while Carolyn created blueprints of the New Avengers Facility and gave Marcie a grand tour of her home. Marcie even taught her the handshake she had with Thor, practicing on the docks until Carolyn could do it perfectly.

As their time together grew shorter, they decided to engage in the hardest part of the switch: Marcie's glasses. The girl stood in a tense position before their mirror, waiting without her glasses for Carolyn to ready the contact lenses she'd borrowed from Kate.

After taking a deep breath, Marcie said, "Okay. I'm ready." When she heard her sister walk over with the contact solution and box of lenses, she added, "Wait. These are your friend's. I can't just take her contacts home with me. A-And no one at your house needs them. Wh-Where the hell am I supposed to get contacts without anyone getting suspicious?"

"I don't know. The airport, maybe. Or you can sneak some along with you if you go with Pepper to run errands one day. Whichever's easier for you."

Marcie winced at the answer, never taking her eyes off the blurry mirror.

Carolyn stood in front of her and handed her the supplies, explaining, "Okay, you have to put the solution in first. Then, you drop a lens in each eye. Remember, don't wear them when you're asleep because they'll get stuck. Kate told me it hurts like hell when that happens."

"You're not making me feel better about this."

"Do you want to meet Dad or not?"

Marcie let out a whimper as she took the supplies from her sister. She put the lenses on her dresser and gripped the solution bottle tight. Tilting her head back, she squirted a drop in each eye and blinked so the solution would settle. When she was ready, she clasped one lens in between her fingers and held it over her eye. She took a deep breath then dropped it in, feeling a piercing sting once it made contact.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" she cried as she covered her hand over it.

Carolyn rushed to her side and asked, "Are you okay?"

Marcie took her hand off and stared at herself in the mirror. She was starting to have clear vision again, but she wasn't fully there yet. She sighed. "So this is what Uncle Thor feels like."

"Okay, just one more and you're done."

Marcie didn't hesitate as she dropped the other lens in, blinking until it fit. As she pulled her head back, she let out a small gasp as she stared at her reflection. Her vision was clear for the first time in her life, and she no longer had to worry about glasses.

Carolyn, wearing her hair down like her sister, stood beside her and marveled at the resemblance between them. Marcie did the same and said, "This is so scary."

"I know...Wait. I need glasses. I can't take yours 'cause you need them. Where the hell am I supposed to get glasses?"

"I don't know. The airport, maybe."

Carolyn chuckled at the cocky tone Marcie had taken on. "Hey, you sounded just like me."

"Well, I'm supposed to, aren't I?"

Carolyn pushed her hair behind her ear then let out a gasp. "Oh my god."

"What?"

"I have pierced ears."

Marcie took a step back and pointed an accusatory finger at her sister. "No. No, no, and no. Not happening. Sorry, wrong number. I won't. I refuse."

"Then making you wear contacts was a total waste 'cause there's no way I can go to camp with pierced ears and come home without them. I mean, come on. Get real."

Marcie then put down her finger and grabbed her earlobes, treasuring them for as long as she could.

~

Marcie laid on her bed that night with an ice cube pressed to her earlobe and watched as Carolyn lit a match above her. She placed a needle in the flame then blew out the match, seeing a slight tinge on the metal.

"Needle sterilized," she said.

Marcie stammered, "A-Are y-you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Relax. I do science stuff all the time."

Marcie began to loosen up. "You do?"

"Oh, yeah! Well, I'm more of a biochem kind of girl, so building things isn't my strong point-"

Marcie made another whimper as she turned her eyes onto the ceiling.

Carolyn explained, "It's nothing. Just close your eyes and it'll be over before you know it. Is the earring ready?"

Marcie used her other hand to reveal a small earring in it. "Yes."

"Good. Hand me the apple."

Marcie gave Carolyn an apple slice with a wince.

"Just relax. I'm telling you. This is not a big deal. On the count of three, remove the ice. One...two...three!"

Marcie pulled the ice cube away from her ear and let Carolyn place the apple underneath it. Carolyn brought the needle down to her earlobe and stabbed it through so it pierced into the apple.

Marcie rattled the cabin with her screaming, which was followed not far behind by Carolyn screaming as well. Their screams traveled through the surrounding woods, and one could only imagine what was going on inside the Isolation Cabin that night.


	7. Chapter 7

The August day had arrived where buses were parked outside of Camp Walden once more, this time to bring each camper home. The girls flooded the entrance in a large crowd, touting their duffel bags and loading them onto a bus. Some girls stayed behind to see their new friends one last time and make promises to write or text one another. Standing at the back of the group was Annie, her bullhorn pressed to her face that had a large frown on it.

"Girls, it's time to say your last goodbyes. The buses are loading," she said with a hint of a disappointment.

Carolyn and Marcie hugged each other at the front of the camp, giving each other a tight squeeze. The two were dressed in each other's clothes and were ready to begin their switch once they left for good.

As she let go, Carolyn said, "Okay, this is it."

"So remember, you're going to find out where our dads went on their first date."

"And you're going to find out why they broke up."

Amy's voice broke through them as she called through her own bullhorn, "Marcie Banner, your car is here!"

"That's you," Marcie told her sister. "Here's your plane ticket. Uncle Thor will pick you up this afternoon."

"What time do you leave?"

"Not for a couple of hours. Give Green Dad a kiss for me."

"And give Iron Dad one for me." Carolyn threw herself onto Marcie to give her another hug.

"Marcie Banner! Front and center!" Amy interrupted.

Carolyn let go and picked up the suitcase at her side. "Goodbye," she told her sister as she ran off. When she reached the car, she gave Amy a quick hug then hopped into the back of the rental car.

Marcie remained in place as she watched the car drive off for the airport. She kept her eyes on it and crossed her arms and fingers over her chest. Biting her lip, she whispered, "Good luck."

~

Carolyn pressed her face to the airplane window once she saw the Manhattan skyline down below. She felt her heart thump against her chest, leading her to place her hand over it.

"Okay, this is it," she said to herself. "God, I hope he likes me." Carolyn leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes, letting out a silent sigh. "Please like me. Please."

The plane touched down at J.F.K. Airport, where Carolyn dashed off to reach the exit. She went to the bag terminal and fetched her suitcase then made her way to the front of the airport.

She stood on her toes and peered through the bustling crowd of people before her. She struggled to make out not only Thor's face but the face of anyone who walked past her. Setting herself down on her feet, she sighed.

"Why couldn't I have super sight or something? Anything would be better than this." Carolyn spotted an empty chair to her side and shrugged. "That'll work."

She stood on the seat and continued her surveillance for her ride home. It wasn't long before a gruff voice called through the area, "Marcie!"

Carolyn followed the sound to see a man with clean-cut blond hair, a hint of a beard on his face, and an eyepatch over his right eye walking towards her. He wore a gray sweatshirt and sweatpants that desperately needed to be washed but held a small bouquet of colorful flowers at his chest and had a bright smile on his face. Carolyn's training at camp had served her well.

"Uncle Thor!"

Thor rushed over to her and gave her a tight hug. Carolyn felt the wind knock out of her from it, causing her to let out a small groan.

"Your hugs really are tight," she choked out.

Thor let go and asked, "What was that?"

Carolyn did her best to hide the shock on her face. "I, uh, just missed your hugs, Uncle Thor. That's all."

"Oh, of course you did. But that goes for the both of us. I missed you too, Young Banner." Thor handed the bouquet over to Carolyn and stared at the girl for a moment. "There's something different about you."

"Different? Nope, no difference here. I'm just the same old Marcie from when you dropped me off at camp. Nothing new here." Carolyn tried to force the awkward laugh rising in her throat back down, but it escaped anyway.

"No, there's definitely something different. It can't be your hair..." Thor then snapped his fingers and pointed. "I got it. You got your ears pierced."

Carolyn let out a quiet exhale. "Yeah, I did. A girl I met at camp did it. Do you like it?"

"I love it. It's the new you. If that's what you're going for, of course."

Thor picked up Carolyn and set her down on the ground before him. He held out his hand and said, "Give me five, Marcie."

Carolyn stared at his hand for a moment, gulping at her first real test as Marcie. She shook his hand and let the handshake begin. There was no need for either of them to worry, as everything went as smoothly as expected. Carolyn performed every move of the handshake with ease, and Thor was none the wiser. The girl grinned from ear to ear once they finished, and she knew that she was ready for her new life as Marcie.

When they were ready, the two left the airport and hailed a cab to take them home. Carolyn stuck her head out the window for most of the drive, enamored by the sights around her. She felt breathless as she stared at the giant billboards that towered over her and the flashing lights on every block. The cab drove past Times Square, where a woman dressed as the Statue of Liberty waved to her from outside.

Thor chuckled when he saw Carolyn give an enthusiastic wave back to the woman. "Do you like what you see?" he asked with a smirk.

Carolyn propped her head down on her folded arms that rested on the window. She said in a quiet voice, "I can't believe I've missed all of this."

"No surprise there. Being in the woods can do that to you."

It wasn't long before the cab turned down a street filled with brick apartment buildings pressed against one another on the block. Carolyn felt them growing close, so she pulled her head back inside and rolled up the window. She bit her lip and gripped her hand on the door handle as hard as she could, holding her breath the further they drove.

The cab soon stopped in front of a tan-colored building with a set of black iron stairs leading to the red front door and a flower bush planted beside it.

"Here we are. Home again," Thor said as he stepped out. He reached into his pocket to pay the driver while Carolyn stepped out of the cab and stared at the building.

She took a deep breath when she saw a set of white curtains on the second floor billow from inside. When she was ready, she nodded then made her way up the stairs to the door. Carolyn turned the knob and pushed the door open, stepping inside her new home.

She looked around at the burgundy-colored walls covered in artwork and entryways to other rooms. A winding staircase stood before her, but Carolyn decided to explore the first floor first.

"Hello?" she called as she stepped into the empty living room. She moved through the two couches that stood in the center of the room but turned her head up to see what hung on the ceiling. A large banner stretched across the room with the words "Welcome home, Marcie" written on it in different colored markers and silver glitter.

Carolyn continued to marvel at the room but was jolted out of her thoughts when she heard the sound of furious punching coming from the other room. She made her way to the doorway and poked her head in to find a small gym, filled with punching bags, weights, and targets with bullet holes in them hanging on the wall.

A woman with short red hair stood in the center, wearing a black tank top and leggings. Her fists moved in a rapid circle as she punched a speed bag in front of her, never moving from her stance. Carolyn felt herself grin from ear to ear at the woman she found herself in the presence of.

"Aunt Natasha!"

Natasha Romanoff stopped her workout and turned around at the familiar voice. A smile formed on her face as well as she greeted, "Hey, you're back! I've missed you, kid!"

Natasha walked over and threw Carolyn into a hug, letting the girl squeeze her as tight as she wanted. With their arms still wrapped around each other, Natasha looked down and asked, "You definitely got taller while you were gone, right? I'm not making that up?"

Carolyn chucked with a shrug. "I might have."

"Ah, welcome back, Marcie. Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah, I had a great time."

Carolyn found herself pressing her head into Natasha's chest and sniffing it with a smile. Natasha pulled her head and raised her eyebrow at her niece.

"Uh, what are you doing there, kid?"

Carolyn widened her eyes and froze for a moment. "Just smelling."

"Smelling?"

"I'm making a memory. So that years from now, I'll always remember my Aunt Natasha and how she always smelled like..." Carolyn leaned in and took another sniff, "Gunpowder and sweat with a hint of roses."

"Oh, is that what we're calling it now?"

"Do you mind?"

"Not at all, Marcie. I'm just glad to have you back."

The two girls hugged once more and gave each other a squeeze. A new voice then filled the scene, calling out, "Marcie?"

Carolyn picked her head up and stared out through the doorway. She pulled away from Natasha and followed the sound to the main hall.

"Marcie?" it called again as she stood before the stairs. Carolyn looked up and froze when she saw who awaited her.

Bruce Banner stood at the top of the stairs, his beaming face framed by the curly black hair that sat on the top of his head. The yellow collared shirt he wore radiated the happiness he felt from within at the sight of his daughter, and Carolyn could almost say the same for herself.

"Dad," she breathed.

"You're back!"

The two charged after each other and threw themselves into each other's arms. Father and daughter were reunited once more, and neither one of them wanted it to end. Bruce kissed Carolyn on the cheek and sat down on the stairs, seeing the tears forming in his daughter's eyes.

"I can't believe it's you," she choked out.

"And I can't believe it's you. And with..." Bruce pushed Carolyn's hair back and cupped one of her ears in his hand, "Pierced ears? Who did this for you?"

"A girl I met at camp. Do you hate it?"

"No, I love it! Are there any other surprises I should know about? Belly button rings? Tattoos?"

Carolyn chuckled and wiped her tears away.

Bruce noticed the gesture and asked, "Hey, sweetie, what is it?"

"I'm sorry. It's just...I've missed you so much."

Bruce let a small smile creep onto his face and pulled his daughter to his chest. "I know, Marcie. It seems like it's been forever, huh?"

"You have no idea."

Carolyn didn't stop her tears from falling as she squeezed her father tighter than before, treasuring every second that passed between them.


	8. Chapter 8

After their reunion, Carolyn and Bruce went to the latter's bedroom and sat on his bed. Bruce wrapped his arm around his daughter, tucking her into his side. He pressed her close to him and squeezed her tight, trying to fill her with the same amount of love he had for her.

As he smiled down at Carolyn, he said, "So come on. Tell me. Did you like everyone? Was it fun?"

Carolyn was about to reply when there was a sharp knock echoing from the doorway. The two looked over to find Thor standing before them, holding his shoulders back and his head high.

"Oh hey, Thor. What's up?" Bruce asked.

"I was bringing Marcie's bags up to her room when I saw a stowaway poking his head out of one of them. I thought I would alert you of his presence. What do you want to do with it?"

Thor pulled up one of his arms and revealed Rescue in his hand, the bunny dangling by one of her ears.

Carolyn took in a sharp gasp. "Oh my god, Rescue."

"Rescue?" Bruce asked.

Carolyn whipped her head between her father and Thor then raced off the bed. Wringing her hands together, she made her way over to Thor and explained, "Sh-She belongs to my friend, the one I was telling you about. I can't imagine how she got into my suitcase."

"Oh, she's a female." Thor brought Rescue to his eye level and said, "My apologies." He turned back to his tense niece and asked, "Well, since she's not our Rescue, should we dispose of the little creature?"

"No!" Carolyn held her hands out before her with wide eyes. Seeing her new family's alarm, she composed herself and shook her head. "I mean, no. I'll mail her to my friend."

Carolyn took the rabbit from Thor and squeezed her in her arms, letting her purple ears drape over her arm. "She loves this thing a lot. Like, _a_ _lot_. And she's slept with this thing her entire life and she could never, say, stay in a new city without her. No, I'll take care of it. Thanks, Uncle Thor."

Thor shrugged at the girl then turned around and made his way out. Carolyn took a step towards the bed but stopped when she heard Bruce's cellphone ring.

"Sorry, sweetie. It'll just be a second," her father told her as he pressed the phone to his ear. "Hello?...Oh, hi! How's the experiment going?"

Carolyn found her eyes wandering around the tiny bedroom as the phone call continued. She made her way over to the far side of the room, her head craned up at the various degrees framed along the wall. Carolyn scaled every inch of the display, taking in the various subjects her father was gifted in. His name was printed in curlicue letters in the middle of each degree, the black font standing out from the smaller words printed around it.

Carolyn felt herself reach up to the nearest frame and trace her finger on his name. She was breathless while her thoughts shouted at her about how she was standing in the bedroom of one of the world's greatest scientists and an original Avenger. Not only that, but the name she was tracing over and over again was her _father_. She had 33% of his genes flowing through her veins. It was all so unreal. But it was real. And she loved every second of it.

When she was finished with the degrees, Carolyn turned her attention over to the dresser resting on the adjacent wall. She stood before the mirror on top of it and noticed a picture frame resting on the side. Carolyn picked it up and found a picture inside of Bruce and Marcie on the steps of the New York City Library. While Bruce rested his arm at the foot of one of the lions, Marcie sat on the statue's back, her arms folded over the lion's mane. Carolyn smiled at the picture and found herself gripping the frame tighter the longer she stared at it.

"Hold on a minute. Marcie?" Bruce's voice cut in.

Carolyn jumped and set the picture down, whipping her head around to her father.

"Would you hate it if we went down to the campus for a little bit?"

Carolyn had to hold back the laugh that tried to escape from her throat. "Not at all. I'd love to go!"

"Awesome. It shouldn't be for too long. One of my students just needs help with an experiment he's working on."

Within a moment's notice, Bruce and Carolyn set off into the Manhattan streets. Carolyn still found herself soaking in every inch of the city, enraptured by the amount of apartments and businesses that littered the streets, each more unique than the last.

They soon reached the areas filled with cars pressed bumper to bumper and horns blaring through the air. The two ran through the streets and weaved past the cars around them, laughing with all of their might. Carolyn led the way in the chase, pulling Bruce's arm to the other side in a hurry. Bruce admired the burst of energy his daughter had acquired at camp and didn't question it, instead treasuring it for as long as he could.

Once they reached the sidewalk, the two found themselves stopping before a Men’s Warehouse, where a mannequin standing before the window was dressed in a shiny black suit.

"Wow," Carolyn mused. "It's incredible how people can just make those by hand."

"Yeah, fashion's a pretty admirable field to be in when you think about it."

"You know who would look really stunning in that suit? Like, _really_ handsome?"

"Who?"

"You."

Bruce looked down at his daughter and raised his eyebrow with a small smirk. "Me?"

"Yeah!"

"You know what? I think all that time away did something to you. Pretty soon, I'll start thinking that you might not even be my daughter. Come on."

Bruce led Carolyn down the street but didn't hear her mumble, "You have no idea."

The two turned the corner to find the campus of Empire State University waiting for them, where students in the summer program bustled to and fro to each building. They entered one of the main facilities and weaved through the vast halls decorated with trophies and pictures of various alumni and their achievements. They soon came across a laboratory in the middle of hall, leading Bruce to push the door open.

"Alright, I'm here," he greeted.

Two men in white lab coats, one around Bruce's age and one in his early twenties, stood at the front of the room with several flasks of bubbling chemicals before them.

"Oh, we're saved!" the older man said.

Bruce turned to the student and said, "Hi, Nate. What seems to be the problem?"

"Well, I'm trying to create the iron-silicon compound you showed us in class, but it never creates the right reaction."

"He's been going at it for an hour, but each time, there's no result. We've tried every form of silicon we could find in here, but there's nothing," the other professor said.

Carolyn watched from the doorway as Bruce joined the two men's side. He asked the student, "How much silicon are you adding to the mix?"

"A quarter."

"Ah, there's your issue. A quarter isn't going to give the electrons enough power to transfer in the heat. You need a half in order for the reaction to work." Bruce looked over at his daughter and asked, "Marcie, can you look in the cabinet over there for some more silicon?"

Carolyn went to the cabinet at the adjacent wall and opened its metal doors, finding several rows of elements in vials before her. When she located silicon, she grabbed the vial and brought it over to the group.

Bruce was about to grab it from her but brought his hand down. "Do you want to pour it in?"

Carolyn's eyes began to sparkle at the request. "Yeah!"

Bruce made the same surprised look from the shop at his daughter. "Yeah? You want to join in?"

"Totally!"

"Alright, get over here."

Carolyn wedged herself in between the group and poured in the correct amount of silicon to the iron. Once the combined elements began to bubble to the top, everyone began to applaud at the feat.

"What did I tell you?" the other professor remarked.

Once the experiment was complete, the group decided to perform other experiments, making every type of reaction they could think. When she wasn't helping them, Carolyn watched Bruce explain the process of performing it to the others. She could hear his passion for the subject through the rapid pace he spoke about it in, his eyes taking on the same sparkle she had when she was excited about something as well. She knew then that the degrees in his room weren't just there for show. Science was his entire life.

There was only one thought entering Carolyn's mind when she watched Bruce lead the way. "My dad is too cool."

~

Once their help was no longer needed, Carolyn and Bruce left the campus and walked back to their apartment. As he held her hand, Bruce said, "You know, I was surprised that you wanted to join in back there."

"Really?"

"Well, yeah. Weren't you the one that told me, 'Your science isn't my type?'"

Carolyn bit her lip as she tried to come up with an excuse. When she had one, she shrugged her shoulders and turned to Bruce.

"Okay, yeah, I did. But I decided to try it at camp, and it was a lot of fun. I can see why you like it so much."

"Hey, look at that! I knew you would try new things at camp. Good for you, Marcie."

Carolyn didn't like the silence that had been created between them. She had a moment alone with her father, and she needed to use it wisely.

"Hey, Dad. Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Have you ever thought about getting married again? Does the f-word ever cross your mind?"

Bruce stopped in his tracks. "'The f-word?'"

"My father. Well, my _other_ father."

Bruce closed his eyes and sighed. "Oh, _that_ f-word." As they continued walking, he explained, "Well, no, actually. I tried marriage once. I don't really need to try it again. Why the sudden curiosity about your father?"

"Well, maybe because he's never mentioned. And you can't blame a kid for wondering. Dad, you can't avoid the subject forever. At least tell me what he was like."

Bruce let his mouth creep into a smile as a small sigh escaped from it. "Alright. He was pretty great, to tell you the truth. When we met, he was...actually entirely great. Is that enough for you?"

"Sure...So where did you go on your first date?"

Bruce shook his head with a smile. He'd walked right into that one. "We went on the _Q.E. II._"

"_Q.E. _what?"

"_Queen Elizabeth II. _It's an ocean liner that sails from New York to London. Your dad couldn't believe it when I said that I had never been to London, so he insisted that we go. But he wanted to try something different than flying. So we found the ship, hopped aboard, and sailed off to get to know each other on the Atlantic."

"That's beautiful, Dad. So was it love at first sight?"

Bruce threw his head back and let out a playful sigh. "I knew you were going to ask me all these questions one day."

Carolyn stayed mum on the topic of her other father for the rest of the walk home. She didn't stop thinking about him, however.

_Dear old Dad_, she mused. ___I wonder what he’s doing at this very second._


	9. Chapter 9

Marcie stepped off the airplane outside of the small airport upstate with Carolyn's duffel bag slung over her shoulder. She tried not to rub at her eyes as she made her way down the steps, but the itchiness was too much for her to bear.

Once her vision adjusted, Marcie stood on the solid ground and looked through a sea of people waiting before the plane. Her heart began to flutter once she saw a familiar face standing at the front of the crowd. Tony Stark had a large smile on his face when he spotted his daughter, one hand on his hip and the other running through his messy black hair.

Marcie clutched her sister's locket and breathed, "Oh god. It's him."

"Hey, Carolyn! Welcome home, sweetheart!" her father called.

Clutching the strap of the duffel bag, Marcie took a running start towards the man she'd heard so much about. Once they were face to face, Tony bent to her level and waved his hands at her.

"Get into these arms, you little punk."

"Dad. Finally!"

Marcie dropped everything and threw herself onto Tony, squeezing him with all her might. Tony spun his daughter in his arms and planted a kiss on her cheek, making Marcie grin from ear to ear.

Once he set her down, he said, "You know, I hope you had a lousy time at that camp because you are _not_ going back. I missed you too much."

Marcie didn't stop him from giving her another kiss on the cheek. Instead, she stayed put and scrunched her shoulders so she could make a smile that failed to hide how excited she was about the moment.

"What happened to you, Carolyn?" Tony asked. "Something's changed. Are you getting taller?"

Marcie didn't answer him as he took up the duffel bag and wrapped his arm around her. She decided to give him a question as they made their way to the car.

"So what's up, Dad? I mean, how's Pepper and everybody?"

"Oh, everybody's great. They can't wait to see you but none of them as much as me. Eight weeks is too long, Carolyn. A lot's been happening around here."

"A lot's been happening to me too, Dad. I mean, I feel like I'm practically a new woman."

Tony could see his daughter's eyes growing wider by the second, causing him to stop walking. "What is it? Did I cut myself shaving?"

"No, it's just...seeing you for the first time. I mean, you know, in so long." Marcie found herself chuckling at the legend she got to call her father. "You look taller to me too, Dad."

Tony smiled at Marcie and led her forward in a tight squeeze. "Come on, squirt. Let's get home," he said.

The two made their way to Tony's sleek black car then set off on the road. Marcie marveled at the woodlands and small towns they drove through, her eyes watching the lush green trees zoom past her as they rode along the dirt roads.

After a long silence in their ride, Tony said, "Oh, by the way, thanks for all those detailed letters. I'm so glad I bought you that personalized stationary you just had to have."

Marcie tried to feign a guilty look on her face when she saw her father cast a smirk in her direction. "Well, we meant to write, Dad, but we just got so-"

"'We?'"

"Oh! Me and my friend. I met this girl at camp, and we got really close."

"Oh, that's great."

"We were practically like sisters. She was a lovely girl."

"'Lovely girl?' You're so proper all of a sudden."

Marcie chuckled and went to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear before remembering that it was all pulled back in a ponytail. She instead placed her hand on the side of her head, turning herself towards the window.

Tony grabbed her free hand and looked at her with a raised brow. "You're still biting those nails, I see."

"Dad, you noticed!" Marcie cried as she whipped her head around.

"What do you mean, 'noticed?' You've been biting them since you could chew."

"But I've decided to stop, Dad. It's a horrible habit."

"'Lovely girl.' 'Horrible habit.' Did I send you to summer camp or finishing school? Come on. Who are you and what have you done with Carolyn?"

Marcie made a nervous smile at her father, but Tony didn't seem to notice.

"And why do you keep saying Dad at the end of every sentence?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was doing it, Dad." Marcie heard her flub and laughed, causing Tony to do the same. "Sorry, Dad. Do you want to know why I keep saying Dad? The truth?"

"It's because you missed your old man so much, right?"

"Exactly. It's because in my whole life—I mean, you know, for the past eight weeks—I was never able to say the word Dad. Never, not once. And if you ask me, I mean, a dad is an irreplaceable person in a girl's life. Think about it. There's an entire day devoted to celebrating fathers. Just imagine someone's life without a father. Never buying a Father's Day card, never sitting on their father's lap, never being able to say, 'Hi, Dad!' or 'What's up, Dad?' or 'Catch you later, Dad!' I mean, a baby's first words are always 'Dada,' aren't they?"

"Let me get this straight," Tony said, who had been smiling throughout the speech. "You missed being able to call me Dad?"

"Yeah. I really have, Dad."

Tony felt his eyes grow misty as he stared at his daughter. He curled back his lips and stared ahead at the road, bringing the side of his fist to his mouth. "Okay," he choked out.

Marcie then looked ahead as well and found herself gasping at what lay ahead. "Oh my god. Oh my god!"

Tony wiped at his eyes and let out a chuckle. "Now, you're starting to sound like your old self."

Marcie gazed at the magnificent glass facility that awaited them in the distance. A large air carrier rested on the roof while the rest of the building was adorned with the Avengers symbol on several panes. The pointed roof made the facility stand out among its quiet surroundings yet there was no one else in sight. It was the perfect sanctuary away from the rest of the world.

The car pulled up to the front of the New Avengers Facility, where Marcie was able to step out and get a closer look at her new home. Her eyes drifted over to a young brunet in his twenties who stood on the roof and froze upon seeing her.

"They're back," he breathed. He rushed over to the edge of the roof and let a wide smile form on his face. He shouted, "They're back! Pepper! Pepper, they're back!"

On cue, a red-haired woman ran out of the facility with open arms. She squealed at the sight of Marcie then cried, "Hello, gorgeous!" Pepper Potts took the girl into her arms and squeezed her as she spun her around. "Oh, look at you! You grew!"

She set Marcie back down but was quick to hug her again. "Oh, we missed you so much. Don't you dare let your father talk you out of going back to camp, okay? You're a growing girl, and you need adventure."

"I was not talking her out of it," Tony spoke up. "Would I do that to you, Carolyn?"

Pepper placed her hand on her hips and rolled her eyes at Marcie with a smirk. She soon asked, "Are you hungry? I made cornbread and chili."

Marcie could only respond with a small smile and a shrug.

"Why so quiet, Carolyn? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just...I'm so happy to be home."

"I, however, would love to have some of that cornbread and chili," Tony said as he poked his head between them.

Pepper gestured her head towards the door and said, "It's on the stove."

Tony then took up his daughter's duffel bag and made his way inside.

Pepper wrapped her arm around Marcie and began leading her to the door as well. "Something's changed about you, Carolyn. I can't put my finger on it, but something about you has definitely changed," she explained.

"Really? Well, it's just the same old me, honest." Marcie was quick to hold her hand behind her back and cross her fingers as they continued walking.

Just then, the boy from the roof swung down on a rope of webbing and landed on his feet before them. The girls jumped at the sight of him, but they were quick to calm down. With a cheeky grin, the boy greeted, "Hey, little sis."

"Peter!" Marcie rushed over to hug Peter Parker but stopped when she saw him pull back. "What is it?"

"My spider sense."

The girls froze at his words and began looking around for any sign of danger. When none appeared, they turned to Peter and saw him shrug.

"Huh. That was weird," he said. "It doesn't usually go off like that."

"Huh. Yeah," Marcie replied, suddenly growing nervous. "Maybe you sensed something from camp."

Taking a quick breath, Marcie rushed towards the door and made her way inside. Her brisk walking made her unable to hear Pepper and Peter's conversation from outside.

"What was that, Peter? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think so. I don't know. I think it had something to do with Carolyn."

"Carolyn? Are you sure?"

"Yeah. It's weird. It's...It's almost like I didn't recognize her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Peter would technically be somewhere in his 30s and not his early 20s, but I wanted to have him be slightly young in this and I’m already messing around with the canon timeline as it is, so that’s the reason for that.
> 
> I also know that that’s technically not how his Spidey Sense works, but we’re taking some creative liberties for the sake of the story.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies to all the Steve/Stony fans reading this from here on out

Marcie took in every inch of the New Avengers Facility. Her feet were slow as they dragged along the shiny gray floor, causing her to barely make a stride as she entered her new home. Her head swiveled around the towering glass walls surrounding her that were covered with Tony's various armors and other costumes and weapons from the Avengers. Marcie found herself catching her breath when she found what appeared to be a glass elevator at the back of the first floor.

"Wow. It's even better than the pictures," she mused.

Marcie continued to wander around the main hall when she was pulled back to reality by Pepper's voice greeting her from behind.

"Okay, sweetheart. What do you want to do first? Do you want to eat then unpack? Or we could unpack then eat. _Or_ we could eat while we unpack."

Marcie's eyes almost bulged out of her head. "You mean I can eat in my room?"

Pepper raised an eyebrow at the girl and cracked a smirk. "Yeah, I'd say it's a definite possibility."

"Hey, Carolyn," Tony's voice called.

Marcie looked over to see her father standing in the kitchen doorway, digging his spoon into a bowl of chili. With a mouthful of the dish, he said, "When you're done, come outside. There's someone I want you to meet."

"Okay, Dad."

Tony shrugged then made his way out the front door.

Through a small opening in the doorframe, Marcie could see her father sit down on a lawn furniture set outside the facility. He sat beside a blond man in a white polo shirt and brown pants, but she couldn't get a look at his face.

"Look at you, always eating," the man told him. "Did you tell her?"

"No."

"Tony!"

"Tell me what?" Marcie asked Pepper, her eyes never leaving the conversation.

Pepper sighed to herself, her arms crossed over her chest. "Come on. I'll tell you while we unpack."

The two made their way to Carolyn's bedroom, a large room with blue walls adorned with band posters, the faces of celebrity heartthrobs, and a view to the acres of land that surrounded the facility. Pepper set the duffel bag onto the bed and began taking out Marcie's clothes while the girl watched her from afar. During the unpacking, Pepper answered all of her questions about the new man in their home.

"Carolyn, how your father makes a fool out of himself is none of my business. He's a big boy, and he hardly takes my advice anyhow. He can do what he wants."

"Okay, okay. So who is he?"

Pepper stopped unpacking and turned to Marcie with a sigh. "His name is Steve Rogers."

Marcie choked on her spit. "As in Captain America?"

"That's the one. Steve and your father lost contact several years ago after a big fight they had. But once you were gone, your dad found himself getting pretty lonely. He contacted the other Avengers to hang out, but they were all busy. Steve was the only person left. So they went out to lunch together, made up from their fight, and now Steve stops by to hang out frequently. Almost too frequently, in my opinion."

"What do you mean?"

Pepper opened her mouth to answer but was stopped by the sound of Steve's hearty laughter from outside. She rolled her eyes with a groan then returned to unpacking.

"Look, you and I both know that your father's a bit of a suave, debonair, Bachelor of the Month type."

"Well, he did hold that title in _People_ _Magazine_ six months in a row a few years back."

"So he keeps reminding me. And I don't need you doing it either."

Pepper turned back to give Marcie a playful glare, causing the girl to shrug with a smirk. She didn't know where this newfound cockiness was coming from, but she liked it. Maybe she was playing Carolyn's part a little too well.

Pepper continued, "Well, Steve always had this weird attachment to your dad when they were Avengers together. He was always trying to push his buttons, but he also wanted your dad to know that he would always be there for him if he ever needed him. He'd tell him that constantly. And while it's good to have that kind of support system in your life, Steve's way of going about it seems...different. It's almost possessive in a way."

Marcie pulled out her phone while Pepper was talking and aimed it at Tony and Steve in the backyard. She zoomed in on the two and watched as Tony wrapped his arm around Steve, his fingers curling around his back. They soon let go and continued to walk through the grassy fields hand in hand, squeezing them as lovers do.

Marcie asked, "Do you think Steve's trying to take Dad away from us?"

"What do I know? But I'll tell you one thing. This guy has your father eating out of the palm of his hand. They do everything together. They drive together, they train together, they go out to dinner every night. You know what? Meet him and see for yourself. Don't let me influence you."

Marcie continued watching the couple from her phone as they made their way behind a tree. The two men wrapped their arms around each other and kissed as if they were the last two people on Earth. Marcie's last straw was seeing Tony pop his foot in the air during the make out session. She clicked the round button at the bottom of the screen to keep the moment for her personal records.

~

Marcie didn't stop Tony from pushing her out to the backyard. As much as she wanted to fight back and come clean about Bruce, she didn't want to spoil her father's happiness when they had only just met.

Tony placed Marcie before their guest and said, "Honey, I want you to meet a friend of mine. Carolyn, this is Steve Rogers."

Marcie took a look at the man sitting before her, taking note of his chiseled features, beefed-up body, and blue eyes that had nothing but kindness in them. She knew that she had the perfect man sitting before her.

Their plan was doomed once Steve's warm voice greeted, "Hi."

"Hi, Cap."

"Oh, Steve's fine. Wow, I can't believe I'm finally meeting Tony Stark's daughter. I've been looking forward to this for some time now."

"Really? Well, here I am."

"And your dad and I are grateful for that. She's adorable, Tony. You know, with the way your father talked about you, I expected to meet a little girl. But you're so grown up."

"I turned thirteen a while ago. How old are you?"

Tony and Steve chuckled at the comment, with the former adding through gritted teeth, "Carolyn."

"It's fine, Tony. The combination of the serum and the ice make it look like I'm in my thirties, but let's just say my actual age is somewhere in the hundreds."

"Wow! The hundreds?" Marcie asked. "You must be pretty old, then. How old are you, Dad?"

"Wow, you are suddenly so interested in math." Tony was quick to wrap his arms around Marcie with a nervous laugh. "Look, I'm going to go inside and get some more chili. How about a bottle of champagne to celebrate?"

"What are we celebrating?"

"Your homecoming, of course," Steve said.

Tony gave his daughter one last squeeze. "I'll be right back." He then turned back to the facility, leaving Marcie and Steve to get acquainted with one another.

Marcie made her way over to a lounge chair next to Steve's while the man's cellphone rang. Steve took it out of his pocket and pressed it to his ear, greeting, "Hello?...Hello, Rev. Mosby...Mmhm...Yes, of course I understand it's for a local charity...Oh yes, I'm writing it all down...Okay, I agree that it all sounds very worthwhile, but unfortunately, I see that Mr. Stark is going to be out of the country on those days...Yes, absolutely. I'll be sure to mention it to him...Thank you."

Steve hung up the phone then turned to face Marcie, who was sitting cross-legged on the chair with her hands clutching her ankles. "So how was camp, Carolyn? Was it fun?"

"My dad's going out of the country?"

"Oh, no." Steve's cheeks began to grow red. "I just had to tell a little white lie to get him out of something. You know, I have never heard a man talk about his daughter the way Tony talks about you. You two are obviously really close."

A blush had settled onto Marcie's cheeks as well, unable to deny the praise she didn't deserve. But the lie helped remind her of the task at hand, causing her to straighten her shoulders on the seat.

"Well, you know, we're closer than close. We're all each other has."

Steve's smile appeared to falter for a moment, but he was quick to return to his senses. "Hey, guess what? Your dad and I went for a drive the other day, and he let me take your seat in his Camaro. I hope that's okay with you."

"Oh, sure! That seat gets dented with new asses all the time. I hope you don't mind me calling you new. Actually, compared to the others, you already seem like one of the family."

"Others? What others?"

"Do you want the 411?"

Steve raised an eyebrow. "The 411?"

"Oh, right. You weren't around for the nineties. Well, neither was I, but we younger kids tend to pick up on older stuff faster than adults. It's funny, really. Anyway, the 411 is the information, the lowdown on other people in Dad's life. The women, the men, you name it. I can't say I blame you, though. I'd want to know if I was #28—I mean, 29—in a man's life."

"I'm #29?"

"Yeah. It's always the same routine. Driving around the area in the Camaro, romantic dinners with his special reserved label wine, moonlit campouts."

Just then, Tony returned to the scene with a bottle of wine and two glasses in hand. "Here we go. A bottle of my special reserved label," he greeted. "So did you two find anything to talk about while I was gone?"

Steve noticed the cocky smirk on Marcie's face that she aimed only for him. Without another word, she leaned back into the chair, pulled out a pair of sunglasses, and threw them onto her face.

Tony blinked at the gesture then turned to Steve. "Does that mean yes?"

Steve felt himself balling his hand into a fist at the girl but was quick to unfurl it and slide his head onto Tony's shoulder. "It sure does."


	11. Chapter 11

The synthesized opening notes of Electric Light Orchestra's "Telephone Line" blared through the Banner apartment. It was played alongside a loud buzzing that made everything in the main hall vibrate.

Thor followed the sounds to the front door and found them to be coming from Carolyn's cellphone. He picked it up, hit the green "accept" button, then pressed the phone to his ear. 

"This is the cellular telephone of Miss Marcie Banner. You are speaking to the handsome and extremely buff Asgardian God of Thunder, Thor Odinson. How may I help you?" The voice on the other line made Thor furrow his brows and frown. "Marcie?"

"Yes, Uncle Thor?"

Thor jumped and looked over to see Carolyn standing beside him, licking cookie dough off her fingers. He pressed the phone to his chest and said, "Oh, it is you. That's odd. There's someone that sounds just like you calling you on your cellular telephone. Are you able to speak to them now?"

"Yeah, they just put the cookies in the oven. Thanks, Uncle Thor."

Thor pressed the phone back to his ear and said, "One moment, please." He handed the phone to Carolyn, explaining, "She says her name is Jennifer. You know, she sounds like she could be your twin."

Carolyn made a quiet chuckle. "My twin. That's funny. Good one, Uncle Thor." She pressed her phone to her ear then made her way over to the hall closet against the stairs.

"Hello?" she greeted. "Hi, Jennifer! How are you?"

"Hey. How's it going over there?" Marcie asked while sitting on the edge of the bathtub.

"Oh, everything's great here, Jennifer. It's supposed to rain tonight. Jennifer, c-can you hold on a second?"

"Okay. But hurry, Carolyn. I _have_ to talk to you." 

Carolyn looked left and right and found herself to be the only person in the room. She then opened the closet door and shut the door behind her. She tugged on a light switch hanging above her, illuminating the tight space of old jackets that surrounded her.

"Okay, I can talk now," Carolyn said as she leaned against the wall. "Oh my _god_, Dad's incredible. I cannot _believe_ I lived my entire life without knowing him. He's handsome and fun and smart and I _love_ watching him work."

"But-"

"And I got him to talk about where he and Dad went on their first date, and if you ask me, there's like a whole-"

"Carolyn, stop! We have a major problem! You're going to have to bring Dad up here immediately."

"Immediately? Are you nuts? I've only had one day with him! I'm just getting to know him. I can't. I won't."

"But this is an emergency! Dad's in love!"

"No way. Dad doesn't fall in love. I mean, at least not seriously."

"Trust me. He's serious about this one. He's always holding his hand and kissing his neck and waiting on him hand and foot."

Reality brought Carolyn out of her daze, making her slide down the wall with a blank face. "He is?"

"It's disgusting."

"Well, you'll just have to break them up. Sabotage it. Do whatever you have to do."

"I'm trying. But, I mean, I'm at a slight disadvantage. I only met the man twelve hours ago. Carolyn, you _have_ to come back here to help me!"

Carolyn fished through one of the jacket pockets and felt something crinkle in her hand. She pulled it out, and her eyes lit up once she saw a chocolate bar wrapper in her fingers. Returning to the conversation, she shook her head and found her voice becoming more stern.

"Marcie, I can't. I want more time with Dad."

Marcie felt her shoulders stiffen when she heard a crinkling sound on the other line. "What's going on?"

"Marcie, are you there?" Carolyn asked, crunching the wrapper over the screen. "I can barely hear you."

"I'm here. What are you-"

"I think I lost you, Marcie. I'll call you back."

Marcie opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by the call ending. Sneering at the blank screen, she said, "Thanks for the help, Carolyn."

Once Carolyn hung up, she tucked the phone into her pocket. She turned the closet doorknob and creaked the door open. Taking a quick peek through the crack, she found the coast to be clear and stepped out. She began walking towards the kitchen but was stopped in her tracks when she found Bruce, Thor, and Natasha standing over her with curious glances.

"Uh, hi," Carolyn greeted. "I had a call from a friend at camp. Yeah, it's an old camp tradition. You know, talk to your friend from inside a closet. I know, it's kind of stupid. Mmmm, those cookies smell delicious! I'm going to go try one."

Without hearing their arguments, Carolyn rushed past them and wiped the sweat from her forehead with a relieved exhale.

~

Marcie sat before the kitchen island the next morning, an eager smile on her face as Pepper presented her with her breakfast.

"Okay. Here we go," the woman said. "The most important meal of the day. Eggs sunny side up, bacon, a side of toast, and in case you're really hungry, a stack of humongous chocolate chip pancakes, which smell incredible, if I do say so myself."

"Thanks, Pepper." Marcie shifted in her seat and stared at the food with a lopsided smile on her face.

Pepper saw her unease and felt her shoulders sag. "You're not hungry again?"

Marcie shook her head with a shrug.

"You hardly touched your chili, and now, you don't want breakfast? Are you sick, honey?" Pepper pressed her hand to Marcie's forehead, making the girl laugh.

"No, I'm fine. I promise. Where's Dad?"

"Oh. He and Mr. 'I'll just have half a grapefruit, thank you' left about an hour ago. He overslept and didn't want to wake you. Of course, I'd probably oversleep too if I were making mysterious phone calls at nine at night from my bathroom."

Marcie choked on her orange juice and set the cup down, clearing her throat. "O-Oh. Oh, that. I was calling a friend from camp. Her name's Jennifer. She lives in England."

"Oh, I see," Pepper said as she tidied up the kitchen. "So you wanted to wait and call Jennifer at a time that was convenient for her because of the time difference."

"Exactly. B-Because of the time difference."

"Uh huh. So you waited until it was two in the morning her time. That makes perfect sense."

Marcie moved her eyes back and forth while her brain searched for an answer. "Actually, it was six at night her time. You see, she lives in England, but she's on vacation with her family in California."

Pepper made a skeptical glance at the girl but noted how confident she seemed in her reply. "Very smooth. Okay, look, smarty pants. Your father's going to be home in a few minutes, and he wants you to meet him outside."

"He does? Thanks!" Marcie took a quick bite of toast then jumped off her seat.

It was then that Peter dashed into the kitchen, greeting, "Hey, guys!"

"Hey, Peter! There's breakfast out, if you want it."

"That's exactly what I'm here for."

Pepper crossed her arms and watched as he slid over to the slide and took a piece of bacon. "Don't you have summer school to be at, Peter?" she asked with a stern tone.

Peter let his shoulders fall and tilted his head back. "Ms. Potts, summer school makes it sound like it's a bad thing. They're summer courses. They're good."

"You can change the name, but they mean the same thing."

"Hey, I'm still waiting on my hug," Marcie spoke up.

Peter faced her and said, "Oh yeah, of course!"

The two made their way over but stopped once Peter took a step back.

"Spider sense again?" Marcie asked.

"Yeah."

The group looked around, but no danger appeared. Peter sighed as he rubbed his arm.

"Geez. What's wrong with me lately? Can't I just give my sis a hug?"

"Huh, I don't know. You should probably get that checked out. Well, I better be off. Bye, Peter! Bye, Pepper! Thanks again for breakfast. It was great."

Marcie ran over to the back door and tugged on the handle. When it wouldn't budge, she continued pulling on it until her efforts proved fruitless.

"Push, Carolyn," Pepper called as she watched the scene.

Marcie pushed on the handle, causing the door to open. "Sorry, I...forgot."

Marcie then rushed onto the grounds, leaving a baffled Pepper and Peter in her wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I made that Carolyn’s ringtone on purpose.


	12. Chapter 12

Tony and Marcie walked around the perimeter of the Facility, the afternoon sun shining down their backs. They moved in sync across the grass, their feet stepping down at the same time.

Marcie kept her gaze on her father, still enamored by the fact that she was in the presence of the most famous man in the world and was able to call him Dad. A small tug in her heart begged for things to stay that way. If she was smart enough, they would. But for now, all they could do was talk.

"You know, I'm glad you're here, Carolyn," Tony said, "Because there's something important that I want to talk to you about. Actually, it's really important."

"That's funny because there's something really important that I want to talk to you about too.”

"Yeah? You go first."

"No, you."

"Ladies first."

"The lady insists."

Tony chuckled and ran his hand through his hair. "Alright. I want to talk to you about Steve."

"And I want to talk to you about my dad. Well, my...my _other_ dad."

Tony stopped walking, frozen in place on the grounds. He turned to his daughter and bent down to reach her level.

Marcie asked, "What about Steve?"

"Wh-What about your dad?"

"Dad, I'm thirteen. How long do you expect me to go without finding some kind of DNA kit to figure out where the other 33% of me comes from?"

Tony threw his head back and sighed. He gave Marcie a pat on the back, urging her to keep walking.

As they moved, he said, "Carolyn, we've talked about your father."

"No, we haven't. I mean, not really. A girl needs more in life than half of a crumpled old photograph. Dad, I'm a teenager. Face it. I need to know."

The two began to turn a corner, making their way to the front of the Facility. Tony asked, "You know what? You're right. You're absolutely right. You do need to know. You had another father once in your life, and you deserve to have him again. That was good timing on your part because that brings me to-"

The sound of tires dragging through the dirt cut him short, causing him to hold his arm in front of Marcie. The two watched as a topless convertible pulled up to the building, allowing two men to step out. One was Steve, who had a polite smile on his face, and the other was a man with spiked black-brown hair whose smile almost stretched around to his ears.

"Steve," Tony greeted, the whimsy in his tone putting him into a daze.

"Hey, Tony. Carolyn, good to see you."

Marcie made a quick wave. "Hi."

"Carolyn, I don't think you've ever met Scott Lang. He's a friend of your dad and I."

"Nice to meet you," Scott said as he shook her hand. "Wow, Tony Stark's kid. That's..." Scott tucked his hands into his pockets and rocked back and forth on his feet. He looked down but was unable to hide the red appearing on his face. "That's pretty cool. I never thought I'd get to meet you, wow. Hey, watch this."

Scott held his hand by Marcie's ear and waved it. He pulled back and revealed a playing card in his hand, displaying it to the girl. Sweat began to fall down his forehead when he noticed the blank stare on her face. Scott cleared his throat.

"Yeah, it lost its appeal on my kid too when she was your age."

Steve leaned into Tony's side and asked, "Did you tell her?"

"Almost."

"Hey, if you're free later, why don't we all have lunch out back?"

"Well, actually, I promised Carolyn we would hang out together this afternoon." Tony wrapped his arm around Marcie and gave her a tight squeeze. Marcie pressed herself to him and smirked at Steve, relishing in the moment.

Steve appeared to tense up but showed no sign of cracking. "Oh, no problem. I have plenty to do. It's been a while since Scott was in the area, so I thought I'd show him what's changed."

Steve and Scott made their way back to the car and stepped inside. The former called, "See you for dinner, Tony. Bye, Carolyn!"

"Bye!"

The car then pulled away from the Facility and raced off through the surrounding rural area. Gripping the wheel tighter the further they drove, Steve declared, "The first change I'll make is to send that snarky brat off to a boarding school in Wakanda."

"Ouch. Hit 'em where it hurts, Steve."

"You know it."

~

The Starks took a drive of their own around the countryside, feeling the wind whip against their faces with each new speed they hit. Marcie clutched onto the passenger door handle of her father's Camaro but had a bright smile on her face. The rush of the drive filled her in each bend they turned and every new part of the forest they came across.

"Are you feeling it yet, Carolyn?" Tony asked with a smirk.

"Oh, I've been feeling it!"

Tony let out a laugh. "Well, good. Don't worry. I'm going to pull over in a second."

Tony stopped the car on a small cliffside, allowing them to have a good lookout point to the rest of the area. He turned to his side to face his daughter and asked, "So are you excited for our camping trip?"

"What camping trip?"

"'What camping trip?' The one we go on every summer before you go back to school."

"Oh! Oh, that camping trip! Yeah, sure. I'm...I'm stoked!"

The two nodded to themselves, letting the silence envelope them for a moment. Tony broke it by clearing his throat.

"So, uh, Carolyn...what do you think about Steve?"

"As what, Dad? Your coworker? Your friend?"

"No, just...what do you think about him? As a person, I mean."

"Well, he's cute. He has nice hair, good teeth." Marcie felt her palms grow sweaty against the door handle and her throat begin to tighten up. "Although, to be honest? Steve's a complete stranger to me. Why do you want my opinion, anyway?"

"Well, I'll tell you why. Because believe it or not-"

"I need some air!"

Marcie unlocked the car door and pushed it open, allowing her to jump out. She ignored Tony's desperate shouts as she raced off through the woods. She didn't care about where she was running to. She just wanted to get as far away from what he was trying to say as possible. She would run forever if she had to. She would do anything to avoid the truth of her world falling apart once more.


	13. Chapter 13

Marcie hadn't been far from the Facility when she started running, so she reached home within several minutes of hitting the dirt. She threw the door open and ran into the living room, its open space making her ragged breathing echo against the walls. She pressed her hands to her temples as she paced about the floor, feeling her heart pound against her chest the longer she rambled.

"I'm so out of my head here. I-I can't, I can't handle this. Why did we think this could work? Wh-Why won't she help? I can't do this alone! I'm only one kid."

Marcie began to slump against the back of an armchair but jumped up when she saw a face on the other side.

Pepper's head craned around to face her, her eyebrows raised in curiosity. "Is there something you'd like to share with the class, Carolyn?”

"Pepper! I-It's you. Sorry, you...you frightened me."

If Pepper's eyebrows could go any higher, they would have. She stood up from the chair and stood before her niece, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I _frightened_ you?"

"Yeah, you know. You scared me. I-I didn't know you were in here. That's all."

Pepper cast a disbelieving look at the girl. "Are you sure there isn't anything you want to talk to me about? Like why Peter's spider sense goes off every time he comes near you or why your appetite's changed or why you're neat as a pin all of a sudden and saying things like, 'You frightened me.'"

"Pepper, I...I changed a lot over the summer. That's all it is. I promise."

Pepper looked down and shook her head. Unable to win, she shrugged.

"Okay. You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say it's almost like you were..."

Pepper's eyes widened, and she pulled her tongue back. Marcie felt her eyes grow as well but waited for her to finish. Instead, she waved her hand and began to leave the room.

"Forget it. It's impossible," Pepper said.

"Almost as if I were who, Pepper?"

"Nobody. No one. Just forget it."

"Almost as if I were Marcie?"

Pepper froze in the doorway, every muscle stiffening in her body. She turned around and saw Marcie flashing a somewhat guilty look on her petite face.

Her breath caught in her throat, she asked, "You know about Marcie?"

Marcie gulped as she reached into her pants pocket. She pulled out her glasses and placed them onto her face, letting her true self shine. "I _am_ Marcie."

Pepper fully lost her breath as her hand flew to her mouth. Tears welled in her eyes, blurring Marcie from her view.

Their reunion was cut short by a voice calling, "Carolyn!"

Marcie threw her glasses off and shoved them back in her pocket without notice. She turned around to see Tony rushing over to her and throwing his arms around her.

"Thank God, kid. What are you trying to do, give me an early death? Why did you run off like that? I told you that I wanted to talk to you about something."

Tony looked over and saw Pepper's misty-eyed expression and quivering lip aimed at them.

"Pepper, why are you looking at her like that?" he asked with slight concern.

"Like what? I'm not looking at her in a special way. No, I'm looking at her in the same way I have for thirteen years since the day I delivered her in the hospital. Six pounds, eleven ounces, twenty-one inches. This is how I look at her."

Pepper couldn't hold back her tears any longer, causing a small smile to appear on Marcie's face. She asked through her sobs, "Can I hug her?"

Pepper launched herself at Marcie and threw her arms around her, squeezing her as tight as she could. "Oh, she's so beautiful! And so big!"

She let go and began to back out of the room, rambling, "I'm going to make you something special to eat. What would you like? Anything? You know what? It doesn't matter. I'm just going to cook everything we have, okay?" Pepper wiped at her eyes and turned to the side, leaving father and daughter to be alone.

Tony stared at the vacant doorway and blinked several times before coming to his senses. "Okay, that was very un-Pepper like. Is she alright?"

"Yeah. I think she's just...happy that I'm home."

"Well, I don't blame her, then. But we have some talking to do, young lady." Tony wrapped his arm around Marcie and led her over to the couch, sitting them down beside one another.

"What's up, Dad?"

Tony took a deep breath. "Carolyn, I really want to know what you think about making Steve a part of the family."

"Part of _our_ family?"

"Well, yeah."

"I think it's a great idea!"

Tony closed his eyes and sighed. "You do?"

"Yeah! It's...It's an inspired idea. A brilliant idea, even."

"You mean that?"

"Yeah! I mean, it's totally a dream come true. I've always wanted a grandpa."

Tony's smile faded as he narrowed his eyes at his daughter. "Um...sweetheart, I think you're missing the point."

"No, I'm not. You're going to adopt Steve. That is so sweet. Although, can you adopt people older than you? Oh, who am I kidding? We're Starks. We have all the money in the world. We can do whatever we want. And if that's what you want to do, I say go for it."

"Wait, wait, go back. No. I am not going to _adopt_ Steve." Tony repeated the phrase as if it left a bitter taste in his mouth. "I'm...going to marry him."

Marcie's eyes widened as she shot to her feet. "Marry him? That's insane! How can you marry a man that's old enough to be my grandfather?"

She began to pace about the floor, rambling in what sounded like gibberish to Tony. Once he recognized several words, he grabbed her shoulders and brought her back to facing him.

"Carolyn, calm down. Carolyn!"

Marcie stopped talking and pulled her lips back.

"Are you speaking Russian?"

"I...learned it at camp. Sorry, I'm...I'm sorry. Let's discuss this calmly and rationally."

"Yeah, and in English, if you don't mind. Alright?"

"Okay."

Tony grabbed the end of Marcie's ponytail and ran it through his fingers, never taking his eyes off her. "Sweetheart, what was gotten into you?"

"Nothing. It's just...Dad, you can't get married! It'll totally ruin everything!"

Not wanting her father to see her cry, Marcie took off for the backyard and slammed the door behind her.

"Carolyn!" Tony called as he reached the doorframe. He watched her run until she was a speck in the distance. Tony sighed and looked over to find Pepper watching him from afar.

"Don't look at me. I don't know a thing," she said as she ran off as well.

Tony leaned against the doorframe and let out an exhale, rolling his eyes from the impossibility of women.


	14. Chapter 14

Tony was brought out of watching his daughter run away from him by the sound of a car horn. He looked outside and saw Steve's car pull up to the Facility. Tony offered a polite wave to his fiancé as he stepped out, watching Steve give him one back.

Tony stepped onto the back patio and slumped into the furniture set beside the door. Placing his hand on his face, he muttered, "She thought I was going to adopt him."

"Hey, babe," Steve greeted as he sat beside him.

"Hi."

"Are you okay? You look stressed." Steve leaned in and gave Tony a quick kiss, alleviating his worries for a brief moment. "Do you want a martini?"

"I never thought I'd say this, but I desperately need a martini. You know what? Make that a double."

"Coming right up. Do I know you or what?" Steve opened the sliding back door and yelled, "Pepper! Hey, Pepper!"

It wasn't long before Pepper stepped outside as well, crossing her arms at the two with a glare. "You yelled?"

"Two martinis, please. And make Tony's a double."

Pepper turned her head onto Tony, giving him a baffled look.

"Pepper, please. I'm getting a migraine," he begged.

Pepper shrugged to herself and rolled her eyes as she made her way back inside.

Steve turned to Tony in time to hear him say, "I told Carolyn."

"You did? And?"

"She went ballistic. She started yelling in Russian. I didn't even know she spoke Russian. I don't know what's gotten into her. It's almost like she's a skrull or something. God, do you think some skrull took over her while she was at camp? That's it. I'm never letting her out of my sight again."

Steve could sense the tension returning, bringing him to stand up and walk to the other side of Tony's chair. He brought his large hands over Tony's chest, slowly sliding them down to his pecs.

"Tony, Tony, easy. I can assure you there's no skrull. This is a classic reaction to someone hearing that their dad's getting remarried. If she wasn't acting like this, then she'd be a skrull. Look, why don't I go talk to her? You know, so we can get to know each other better. I am going to be her second father, after all."

"No offense, Steve, but I think she's a little sensitive about you right now."

"That's why I need to do it. We have to break the ice sometime."

Steve's hands drifted over to the buttons on Tony's shirt and undid two of them. He popped the shirt collar and ran his hands over Tony's now-exposed chest.

"You should wear your shirt like this more often. I like it when I can see a little chest hair," he said.

Steve kissed Tony's head then made his way onto the grounds, unable to see the shocked look Tony aimed at him then at his chest. Steve looked out and found Marcie sitting on a wooden swing tied to a tree in the distance. He walked over to her to find the girl swinging her legs instead of her body, her eyes looking at her feet as she gripped the ropes around her.

"Mind if I join you?" Steve asked as he leaned against the tree.

Marcie looked up and shrugged. "Sure."

Steve moved from the side of Marcie to in front of her so they could see one another face to face. "I guess the news of the engagement came as a bit of a shock, huh?"

"Basically."

"You know, I remember what it was like to be thirteen. I was a scrawny little kid who was always picked on since I couldn't fight back. But looking back on it, all those times I was down on the ground were worth it. I mean, look at me now. I could take those bullies down easy now. You may not think so right now, but thirteen's a great age. You're just starting to feel like an adult, and believe it or not, you'll understand what it's like to be in love soon too."

"Me? I don't think so. I don't even have my thirteen-year-old molars yet."

"Well, take it from someone who got their molars very early in life. Being in love is a...fantastic mystery that takes any two people on-"

"I don't mean to be a jerk when you're trying to be all 'Star-Spangled PSA with Captain America' and everything, but I know what mystery my dad sees in you."

Steve raised his eyebrows at the girl. "You do?"

"You remind him of some of the best times in his life. He's never had friends like he did with the Avengers. Sure, he had Pepper and Rhodey, but there was a bond between you guys that was irreplaceable. And who could blame him for falling in love with Captain Freaking America? You're buff, you're handsome, and some might say sexy too. It's a normal human reaction to fall for a guy like you. But if you ask me, marriage is supposed to be based on something more than sex, right?"

"Carolyn, your dad doesn't like me just for my looks."

"Oh, I know that. I wasn't implying that you were. But what part of you do you _want_ him to like about you? Could it be the part that's always at his beck and call? Or is it the part that makes sure the world revolves around only the two of you and pushes everyone else out of the picture?"

Steve was beginning to crack under the girl's perfect reading of him, but he kept his cool. Crossing his arms, he said, "Huh. Your father underestimates you."

"But you won't. Will you, Steve?"

"Being young and handsome's not a crime, you know. Neither is wanting to be with the one you love. And for your 411, I adore your father. He knows that I care about him, and I know for a fact that he cares about me. This is the real deal, Carolyn, and nothing you do is going to come between us.

“I hate to break it to you, sweetheart, but you are no longer the one person Tony Stark loves. Get over it. I am marrying your father in two weeks whether you like it or not, so I suggest you don't tangle with me anymore. You are in way over your head if you keep trying. Is that clear?"

Marcie made a cold gaze at Steve, feeling his smirk boring into her. She didn't know where this new fire in her had come from. She wasn't the type to pick fights, let alone with someone as overpowered and popular as Captain America. Perhaps her new power came from being Carolyn for so long. Whatever it was, she would need more of it if she was going to win this battle.

With a smirk, Marcie leaned forward in the swing and told Steve that the fight was on. "Crystal."


	15. Chapter 15

Thor almost didn't notice the vibration of Carolyn's cellphone against the kitchen counter. He had been rifling through the fridge for a beer but had heard the gentle thumping over the rattling of bottles in front of him.

Thor pulled his head out and shut the door, making his way over to the phone with a beer in hand. He picked it up and peered at the screen to see who was trying to contact his niece. He furrowed his brows and narrowed his eyes when he saw that someone with the contact name of "Marcie" had tried to call followed by two texts that read, "911!!!!" and "CALL ME ASAP!!!!"

A sense of unease began to fill Thor, but it was broken by Natasha's voice calling, "Hey, Thor! Are you coming or what?"

Thor grabbed the phone and placed it behind his back, taking it with him as he made his way into the dining room.

"My apologies for the delay," he greeted to the family seated for dinner. "I was having a difficult time locating the beer." Thor took a seat on one side of the table as Natasha held up her glass of wine across from him.

"Can't say that I relate to you there. I've always been more of a wine person."

"Well, you two have fun with that," Bruce spoke up with a smirk. "Marcie and I will just be over here with our iced teas."

Carolyn made a small chuckle as she took a quick sip of her drink. "Actually, Dad, I was going to ask if it would be alright if I had a sip of Aunt Natasha's wine. You know, since you're here to see me do it."

The family each stared at the girl with wide eyes, almost dropping their forks on their plates.

"Really? You want to do it?" Bruce asked. "Don't get me wrong. I'm fine with you trying it, but you've never really taken an interest before."

"Well, you know, camp made me more confident in trying stuff...I guess."

Carolyn shrugged with a nervous chuckle. It wouldn't be her first time drinking, after all. She'd often beg Tony to let her try a sip of whatever wine they were serving at each fancy party they went to until he eventually relented. It would only be one sip, but each time was enough to allow her to have a fine taste for what she did and didn't like. She only wanted to see what kind the other half of her family enjoyed.

Natasha shrugged at her niece and handed her glass over. "Alright, kiddo. If you say so. But I don't think you're going to like it."

Carolyn took a small sip then set the glass down, letting the taste settle in her mouth. The others watched with bated breath, waiting for her opinion with their hands gripped to the edge of the table.

"Well, if you ask me, the bouquet's a little too robust for a merlot. But then again, I prefer the softer grape."

The party laughed at her review, settling back into their chairs with sparkling eyes.

"Well, I guess you were right about that confidence of yours," Natasha said.

Bruce added, "Yeah, you act like this isn't your first sip of wine. Did someone give you some at camp?"

Carolyn shrugged with a smirk. "I'll never tell."

The laughter continued until Thor asked, "Natasha, would you be able to pass the potatoes to me please?"

"Oh, sure."

"Oh, never mind. I'll come get them."

Thor stood up and made his way to the other side of the table. He stood in between Carolyn and Natasha, bending over the meal to grab what he wanted.

Carolyn glanced behind him and saw her phone flashing on behind his back. She craned her neck to see the messages from Marcie, but Thor had begun to move further away. Carolyn began to stretch her body out of the chair to get a good glimpse at her phone, causing her to fall off with a yelp.

Everyone jumped at the noise and peered over at her as she stood up.

"Are you alright, Marcie?" Bruce asked.

"Y-Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. I guess I just had one sip too many. You know, I think I might get some fresh air. Is it okay if I go outside for a minute?"

"Are you sure you're alright? If you want, I can go with you and check you out."

"No, no. I'll be fine. I just got a little woozy, is all."

Carolyn then made her way out of the dining room in a brisk fashion, earning concerned glances from each person at the table. Natasha's face settled into one of suspicion, her eyes narrowed as she said to herself, "Woozy, huh?"

~

Carolyn shut the front door of the apartment then bolted onto the sidewalk. As she turned the corner, she muttered, "Come on. There must still be pay phones around here, right?"

Sure enough, she found one tucked under a bus stop on the other side of the block. Carolyn rushed over to it and sifted through her pockets for quarters. She pushed them into the coin slot then grabbed the receiver, punching in Marcie's number at the same time.

The line was ringing for several seconds before Marcie greeted, "Hello?"

"What's wrong?"

"Carolyn, I'm desperate! Dad's getting married."

"What do you mean he's getting married?"

"I mean black tie, rings and vows, the whole thing."

"What?!"

"The wedding's in two weeks, so if there's any hope of getting our dads back together, we have to do it fast. And I mean _really_ fast."

"Okay, well, Dad and I are going to see _Wicked_ tonight. I'll drop the bomb on him first thing in the morning."

"Okay. Thanks." There was a clear relief in Marcie's voice, as everything she said came out in a breath. "And Carolyn? Hurry!"

"Okay, I will."

Carolyn slammed the phone down then began to turn back around. She bumped into someone as she stepped out, causing her to stop and step back.

"Sorry, ma'am," she said as she looked up.

Carolyn froze when she saw Natasha's stern face looking down at her with crossed arms. The only thing she could say to her was, "Oh."

"'Oh' is right, young lady. I would ask you what this is all about right now, but how about you and I take a walk in Central Park?"

Carolyn looked down at her feet and nodded. She replied in a quiet voice, "Okay."

Natasha wrapped her arm around her and pulled her down the block towards the park. "Alright, kid. Spit it out. What's this all about?"

"Well, it's kind of a long story."

"Hey, this is a big park. And we have all the time in the world, so you might as well tell me. Let's start with the big question, shall we? What's going on here and why's your dad involved?"


	16. Chapter 16

Carolyn paced outside Bruce's bedroom the next morning with Rescue dangling from her hand and dragging across the floor. She listened to her father's phone call from the hall as names and measurements of elements drifted to her ear from inside. Carolyn looked up at the clock down the hall now and then, sighing to herself as time continued to pass with no sign of Bruce stopping.

Her frustration building up to the top, Carolyn threw her head back and groaned. This was going to end whether her father wanted it to or not.

Carolyn gripped the door handle and opened the door a crack, allowing herself to get a glimpse inside. Bruce sat on his bed with his cellphone against his ear. He was still dressed in pajamas with his body slouched against the headboard, scientific terms spewing out of his mouth by the second. The smile on his face was undeniable, and it brought a small one to Carolyn's as well. Her father was in his element, and she knew that this was exactly where he wanted to be in life.

There was a slight pang in Carolyn's heart that didn't want to pry him from his work. Maybe she could hold off on talking to him and keep up the fantasy for a little longer. The voice that brought her back to reality was Natasha's from behind her.

"Just get it over with, kiddo."

Carolyn closed her eyes and winced as her body stiffened up. Natasha gave her a pat on the back, leading the girl to throw the door open.

Carolyn began to stumble into the room but steadied herself against the wall. Bruce continued to talk on the phone as he watched his daughter walk over to him with Rescue tucked under her arm. Once she brought herself over to his bed, the conversation began to come to a close.

"Alright, I'm glad I could help...Yeah, I'll be there next week for the presentation...Alright, bye."

Bruce tapped his phone screen then set the device down on his nightstand. He turned to his daughter and pat the side of the bed with a smile.

"Morning, sweetheart. I was just finalizing my points with another professor for our presentation next week. I'm all yours now, though. How about you and I go out to lunch and spend the rest of the day getting lost in Greenwich?"

Carolyn managed to make her smile wider as she sat beside Bruce under the covers. Her stress began to build up when she felt his lips press against the top of her head. She took a deep breath and willed herself to speak to him.

"Actually, I can't, Dad. I'm sorry. I have to go out of town today."

Bruce chuckled. "Oh, do you? Where do you have to go?"

Panic took control of Carolyn's body, causing her to throw the covers over her body and seal herself inside. A lilt had entered Bruce's voice as he sat up and tried to pry the covers off.

"Marcie. Come on."

"That's where I have to go. I have to go see Marcie," Carolyn's muffled voice replied.

"Oh, I see. And where might Marcie be?"

"Upstate with her father, Tony Stark."

The joy Bruce had been feeling vanished, replaced by fear and a tension he hadn't felt in years. The feeling passed until it settled into shock, the pieces falling into place for him.

Bruce whipped his head over to Natasha in the doorway, seeing the smirking woman nod as she propped herself against the doorframe. Bruce turned back to the lump that was his daughter beside him and pried the covers off. Carolyn's head was on the pillow, her large eyes staring up at him with a mix of guilt and fear within them.

"You're not Marcie," her father said.

Carolyn took her glasses off and tucked them under the blankets. "That would be correct."

Bruce felt his breath leave him the more he spoke. "You're Carolyn?"

Carolyn sat up and clutched Rescue to her chest, the tears forming in her eyes. "I am. Marcie and I met up at camp, and we decided to switch places. I'm sorry. But I'd never met you and I'd dreamed of meeting you my entire life. Marcie felt the exact same way about Dad, so we sort of just switched lives. I hope you're not mad because I love you so much and I just hope that one day, you could love me for me and not as Marcie."

"Oh, sweetheart." Bruce wrapped his arms around Carolyn and pulled her to his chest, squeezing her as tight as he could. "I've loved you your entire life."

Carolyn closed her eyes to savor the moment, overwhelmed by the validation she had received and would treasure for the rest of her life.

The moment was ruined by the sound of loud sniffling from the doorway. The two looked over to see Thor crying against a disgusted Natasha, his tear-streaked face staring at them.

"Normally, I would try to cover this up...but I just can't," he choked out. "I've never been so happy in my entire life."

Thor began to walk off down the hall, his sobs echoing throughout the apartment. Natasha rolled her eyes with a smirk then shut the door, leaving father and daughter alone with one another.

Carolyn said, "So I...guess you have to switch us back now, huh?"

"Well, technically, you belong to your dad and Marcie belongs to me."

"Just like that, huh? No offense, Dad, but this arrangement really sucks."

"I agree. It really sucks."

"Then I say we meet up with Marcie and Dad somewhere here and work this whole thing out."

"And I say you're right. Don't worry, honey. I'll take care of everything."

~

It didn't take long for Bruce to get dressed as well as his stress to arrive. As the day went on, his suitcase was barely packed and sat on his bed with sparse clothing folded inside.

Bruce burst out of his closet door panting, hunched over as he clutched the doorframe. His face had grown pale, and his hair was an untidy, ruffled mess.

"I'm sorry. I can't handle this," he told Thor, who stood beside the suitcase. "I mean, I haven't seen or heard from Tony in over thirteen years and suddenly, I'm meeting up with him to...I'm not mature enough for this."

"You, not mature? Please. Bruce, don't be ridiculous."

"Well, if Tony didn't drive me up the wall sometimes, I'd still be married to him. I mean, we came up with this arrangement so that we'd never have to see each other again."

Bruce walked over to Thor and gripped his arms, his hands barely able to wrap around his muscles. "Look at me, Thor. I mean, really look at me. This is Tony's work. Tony's making me like this. He always made me like this."

Thor did look at his friend and stiffened upon seeing a green glow in his eyes. "Uh, Bruce? I may be wrong here, but I think the sun should start getting low."

"Don't tell me that!" Bruce let go and began to pace about the floor. "See, this is what I'm talking about! I'm feeling all these emotions again that I've had repressed all these years! I just...Do you think he'll recognize me?"

"Well-"

"No, don't tell me. You'll just make me feel worse. I bet Tony still looks gorgeous. The man ages like a star."

"What does that mean?"

Bruce stopped pacing to look over at Thor's blank stare across from him. He sighed. "Stars take thousands of years to age, meaning that they stay the same for awhile. Tony never seems to change, so he's always going to look as hot as he did when we first met."

"Ah! Yes, that's a fine analogy for Tony. Very clever. Although, I suppose I age in the same way that a star does, so you could also say he ages like an Asgardian-"

"Why do I even open my mouth around you? Where was I? Right, Tony's hot. I mean, his smile used to make me weak at the knees. Remember that?"

"You never took his eyes off him at Avengers meetings."

Bruce sighed. "Those were the days."

"Okay, I'm all set, Dad!" Carolyn's voice called.

Bruce looked over to see his daughter standing in the doorway, dressed in her Marcie disguise once more.

"Great. Me too. Well, almost."

"Dad, your suitcase is practically empty."

"Oh. Right. Sorry. Hey, did you, uh, did you speak to your dad?"

"Uh, yeah. Actually, I just hung up with him. He said he's really excited to see you."

A hint of a smile appeared on Bruce's face, color returning to his cheeks. "Excited? Really? After all this time?"

"Definitely. I could tell. He said he'll meet us tomorrow at noon at the Plaza."

"Oh, that early, huh? Th-That's fine. I can be ready before then. Yeah, definitely. Why don't you just give me a minute to finish getting ready, okay?"

"Okay!" Carolyn began to leave the room but felt Thor's presence looming over her.

"As the Midgardians say, liar liar, pants on fire," he hissed.

Carolyn whipped her head around to shush him then made her way out into the hall.

"Oh, Thor," Bruce said, "I have a somewhat ridiculous request to make."

"Name it. I'll do it. Who do I have to kill?"

"What? No, no, nothing like that. Thor...you know you're my best friend. I don't know where I'd be if it weren't for all the help you've given me over the years. So I was wondering-"

"Say no more. I'll go pack my own suitcase right now so I can join you tomorrow."

Bruce exhaled in relief. "Thank you so much." Feeling lightheaded, he dropped his head onto Thor's chest and stayed there for some time.

Thor wrapped his arms around him and pat his head with a smile. "What are friends for, old buddy?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Sorry I went MIA last week. I went on vacation, and I didn’t have a free moment to post. Not to worry, though, since I’m back! And to apologize for not posting last week, I’m going to post twice this week! So you’ll get a new chapter today and tomorrow! But enough from me. Hope you like this next chapter! :)

Thor stepped out of the apartment the next day dressed in a sleek black suit that showed off his slim figure. He trailed behind Bruce and Carolyn, who were loading their luggage into a cab, and began to shake his legs and arms with a sneer.

"I don't know why I have to wear such a ridiculous outfit. I've gotten away with my sweatshirt for years," he muttered.

Carolyn came over to fetch more bags and said, "Yes, but this is the Plaza, Thor. It's a place that only the finest humans in the city can go to. They're not going to let any old slob walk in and get a room. It's like if an Asgardian were visiting your palace. You'd want them to look their best for royalty, wouldn't you?"

"Asgard welcomes all of its people to our home no matter their status. Honestly, Midgard could take many lessons from our culture."

"You said it, big guy."

Thor then made his way over to the game, mumbling, "How can Loki stand to wear this?"

Carolyn made her way over to Natasha, who watched the scene from the front stoop with a smirk. "Bye, Natasha," she said as she gave her a hug.

"Goodbye, Carolyn."

"So you're coming upstate for Thanksgiving, right?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Carolyn began to walk back to the cab when she heard Natasha call, "Say hi to your dad for me! And tell him that I'll be waiting to give him a good ass beating the next time I see him."

Carolyn chuckled. "That wouldn't be the first time someone said that to him."

Natasha smiled to herself then held up her hand, showing off her two crossed fingers. Carolyn held up both hands and did the same before stepping into the cab.

Once they were ready, the cab set off for one of New York City's finest treasures.

~

The Plaza Hotel was filled to the brim with people bustling to and fro. Employees and guests alike lugged their bags through the spacious halls that emanated white and gold. Everyone was dressed in polished suits and lavish dresses, exuding their wealth to everyone they came across.

Among those waiting in the lobby were Steve and his friends, Bucky Barnes and Sam Wilson. Steve's eyes were glued to the gold clock that hung on the wall, watching the hands turn in a slow, circular motion around its face. When they settled onto noon, he turned back to his friends.

"Okay, they'll be here any minute. Now be nice, Sam. Tony's different now. You have nothing to worry about with him."

Sam rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms. "You better be right," he muttered.

Steve looked out at the door and saw Tony step inside, walking in a gray suit with perfect posture and a glint in his eyes that said he knew he was worthy to be here.

"Alright, there he is," Steve said with a smile.

It wasn't long before Peter and Marcie ran in behind him, practically barging through the door.

"I told you I could beat you inside!" the former said.

Marcie placed her hands on her knees and panted. "Alright, you...you win...I surrender."

"Oh man, check this place out! I've never been somewhere this nice in my whole life."

While Peter's head whipped around the lobby, Pepper soon barged in as well, calling, "Guys! Don't run off like that! You almost forgot your bags."

Steve's smile faded when he saw the rest of the group come together. "And he brought the whole motley crew with him." He allowed his smile to return as he walked over to the family.

"Hi, babe," he greeted with a kiss. He turned to face the others and added, "Carolyn, Pepper, good to see you two. And Peter! Hey, it's been a while!"

Steve brought Peter into a hug then let go, not noticing the discomfort on the boy's face.

"H-Hey, Mr. Rogers," he said in a quiet voice.

"I was expecting the rest of the Stark family to come, but you're a surprise, Peter. What brings you here?"

"Well, with the combination of him and Carolyn begging that he come for two hours straight, how could I resist?" Tony said.

"I helped him cave in," Pepper spoke up with a knowing glance. "So Steve, I see you brought along some guests as well."

"Oh, yeah." Steve looked over and saw that Bucky and Sam had joined his side. "I'm sure it's been a while since you guys saw each other."

"Much too long," Tony said, giving Bucky's hand a polite shake.

The man replied with a quiet, "Hey, Tony."

"But I don't think Carolyn's ever met you guys," Steve said. Gesturing to the girl, he added, "Guys, this is Tony's adorable daughter, Carolyn. This entire prenuptial meet-up was her idea."

"How's it going, kid? Sam Wilson. I've heard good things about you," Sam greeted as he shook Marcie's hand.

"You too. It's nice to meet you."

Bucky did the same and added, "Hey, kid. I'm Bucky, but you can call me Uncle Buck."

"Whatever you say, John Candy."

The group fell to a hush and stared at her with wide eyes. The only one making a sound was Sam, who placed his hand to his mouth and began to laugh. He pointed at Marcie and said, "I like her."

Outside the Plaza, another cab had just pulled up to the hotel's front steps. Thor was the first to step out, opening his passenger door and paying the driver. He went to the back and opened the door for the others but jumped when he saw a man's leg sticking out from it.

"Uh, Bruce? What are you doing?" he asked.

"Oh! Sorry."

Bruce pulled his leg back in then stuck his head out the door. His hair was a mess, and there was a green tint to his eyes that hadn't been there that morning. His skin was looking green as well but in the way that told others he could throw up at any moment.

Bruce staggered out of the cab with a travel-size bottle of vodka in his hand, tripping with every step. Carolyn almost jumped out of the cab and rushed to her father's side to keep him upright. Once she grabbed his hand, Bruce stopped and held the bottle over his throat. He downed the last remaining drops then tossed the bottle behind him with a smile.

"That was a great drive, wasn't it?" he asked, his voice beginning to waver. "I mean, it was so quick. There was no...no traflic at all. None. We just zipped through New York. I mean...wow."

"I've never seen you so thirsty before, Dad," Carolyn said.

Thor added, "Yes, Bruce, are you sure you should be drinking? I thought you said you didn't because of, you know, the big guy."

"Listen, you two. I am meeting Tony Freaking Stark. And you need...a helluva lot of alcohol to deal with _that_ man. I'm telling you...I'm telling you. Hey, did-did you know that I've nevler tasted vodka before this trip?"

"You could have fooled me," Carolyn muttered.

"Come on, guys! Let's...Let's go inside." Bruce began to stagger towards the front door with Thor propping him up on his shoulder.

Carolyn trailed behind and rolled her eyes, saying to herself, "I am in so much trouble."

~

Tony and Steve's group roamed around the first floor of the hotel, taking in the luxury that surrounded them every inch of the way. As they walked, Steve explained the plans he had in mind for the upcoming wedding.

"If the hotel could do it, I think that room is perfect for the wedding. It's not too big and not too cramped. And it's not like I don't like the idea of having the wedding upstate, Tony, but you have to admit that this place is amazing."

Peter then stopped in his tracks and gripped Marcie's hand. "Carolyn, look," he said as he pointed ahead. "That's a chocolate fountain."

"Oh my god."

"We have to go check it out!"

Peter began to run ahead, dragging Marcie behind him and causing her to stumble with every other step. The others were oblivious to their departure, as they were still focused on Steve's plans.

"So I've already checked us in. Why don't we go upstairs, freshen up, then meet up for lunch?"

"Fine by me," Bucky said.

Sam added, "Same here. We'll see you at the bar in ten."

"Perfect." Steve waved to his friends as they walked off then linked his arm through Tony's. As they walked ahead, he said, "Tony, now that we're here, why don't we go check out the honeymoon suite? I bet it's to die for."

Tony smiled as he pressed himself closer to Steve's face. "Well, how can I refuse?"

On the other side of the lobby, the Banners were about to step into the elevator when Bruce pushed the door open and stepped out.

"I forgot my bag," he said as he walked off.

Unbeknownst to them, Peter and Marcie were about to take a taste of the chocolate fountain when they felt Pepper's hands press into each of their shoulders.

"Will you two stop running towards everything you think is pretty?" she said.

The two looked at their feet and chorused, "Sorry, Pepper."

As he picked his head up, Peter looked over at the open elevator and felt his spider sense go off when he saw Carolyn inside it. His eyes widened, and he whipped his head between her and Marcie. Marcie and Pepper saw the girl in the elevator but waited for Peter to make the first move.

"Holy shit," he whispered to Marcie. "A-Are you a Skrull or something?"

"No, I'm not a Skrull. Long story short, Carolyn's a twin. We met at summer camp and switched places to get Tony and my dad back together. I'm Marcie. I'm Bruce's daughter."

Peter looked over at Pepper and saw her nod at him.

"She's telling the truth."

Peter glanced at the real Carolyn then took a running start towards the elevator. Marcie was quick to follow while Pepper reached out her hand to them.

"Pet-Oh, forget it," she said with a wave.

Peter reached the elevator to face the Banners, yelling, "Carolyn!"

The girl in question looked over at the boy and gasped. "Peter!"

Peter squeezed into the elevator just before it could close and hugged his sister tight. The door then shut behind them, leaving Bruce behind at the front desk. He retrieved his bag then made his way over to Marcie, who jumped at the sight of him.

"Dad!"

"You didn't have to wait for me, sweetheart. I could have found the room myself. But right now, I...I need to get some fresh air. I'll meet you upstlairs." Bruce pat his daughter's shoulder then walked off through the lobby.

Marcie turned around and faced Pepper with wide eyes. "He's drunk. He's never had a sip of alcohol in my entire life, and he chooses today to show up in a stupor." She pressed her hand to her head and glanced down at the floor. "We're doomed."

"Alright, it'll be okay, Marcie," Pepper said as she led her to the elevator. "Right now, just do what he says and meet him upstlairs."

Tony and Steve were the next group to go to the elevator after Marcie and Pepper left. Still arm in arm, the latter leaned into Tony's side and mumbled, "Tony, that's why they make 'Do not disturb' signs."

"Ooo, when did America's hero begin letting his mind wander to the bedroom so much?"

"Well, he learned from the best."

The next elevator then opened before them, allowing them to step inside. Tony wrapped his arms around Steve and stared into the lobby while Steve kissed his neck. He was brought away from the thought of his fiancé when he saw what he thought was Bruce Banner standing before him.

The two men stared at each other for a moment, neither one able to properly comprehend the situation. Bruce was the first to act, as he waved at him with a gentle smile.

Tony broke away from Steve and stared at his ex-husband with wide eyes. He took in every inch of him that he could before the door could shut, closing them off from each other once more.


	18. Chapter 18

Bruce was the last of the new arrivals to get on an elevator, his head swimming as he rose up to his floor. Once he arrived, he stomped through the polished white halls and shouted a name he hadn't uttered in years.

"Carolyn Maria Stark!"

"Yes?" two voices chorused.

Bruce stopped and looked between two doors in the hallway, where both of his daughters stood on opposite sides of him. He groaned. "Don't do this to me. I'm already seeing double."

"Dad, it's me, Marcie," the girl on his left said.

Bruce looked over and saw her put on glasses over her Carolyn disguise, allowing him to recognize the daughter he'd been raising for thirteen years. He lowered his guard at the sight and felt a smile creep onto his face.

"Sweetheart!" he said as he leaned in for a hug.

The Banners were reunited once more and squeezed each other as tight as they could. As he pulled away, Bruce said, "You look great, Marcie."

He turned around and saw Carolyn giving them a small smile from afar. Bruce offered his hand towards her and pulled her into the hug as well. Warmth overwhelmed him from within at the realization that he was finally hugging both of his children for the first time.

"Oh, girls," he said as he looked at them.

"I can't believe you're together. But how could you do this to me?"

Just then, Pepper poked her head out of the door to Bruce's left, offering him a polite smile. "Excuse me. I don't mean to interrupt, but could I suggest that we continue this little reunion inside?"

She pushed Carolyn and Marcie into the room on the right then stood outside to face Bruce.

"Hi, Bruce. I know it's been a while since we last saw each other, but-"

"Pepper! It's good to see you." Bruce gave her a kiss on the cheek then followed his daughters inside.

Pepper froze for a moment, pressing her hand to her cheek as a blush settled onto her face. "I knew I always liked him."

When she came to her senses, she stepped inside and shut the door behind her. The group stood in a living room area with small, floral-patterned couches and a silver dining set on the glass coffee table in between them. The girls sat down on the couches and watched as their father paced back and forth before them, feeling more guilty as he rambled on.

"I don't know which one of you did it, but one of you told me your father knew I was coming here today. Well, let me tell you something, girls. The man I just saw in the elevator had no idea that we were even on the same planet, let alone the same hotel."

"You saw Dad already?" Marcie asked with a wince.

"Yes, I did." Placing a hand to his head, Bruce flopped onto the couch across from them and sighed. "The man turned white when he saw me! He looked at me like I was the freaking Ghost of Christmas Past! Can one of you get something cold for my head?"

Marcie then took to her feet to find a washcloth, leaving Carolyn to deal with their distraught father.

"I mean, don't you think I've wondered what it would be like to see your father after all these years? Well, let me tell you, me waving like an idiot while Tony Stark is wrapped around another man's arms is not exactly what I had in mind."

As Marcie handed her father a washcloth, the sound of whistling began to fill the air. The group looked over to see Thor strolling past them, making his way to the door with a spring in his step.

"Thor, what are you doing?" Bruce asked.

The man stopped walking then turned to face the one addressing him. "Ah, Bruce! I hope you don't mind, but I heard there was a spa here. I thought I might try it out, loosen up my muscles. You know, the usual."

"Uh, sure. Yeah, that's...that's fine. Go have fun."

"Are you alright, Bruce?"

"I'm fine!" Bruce picked his head up from the couch, his skin growing greener by the second. There was a growl to his voice when he spoke, and he began gritting his teeth at his friend. Once the anger subsided, Bruce let out a groan then fell back onto the couch.

Thor stared at him for a moment then shrugged. "Well, alright." He turned to leave but stopped when he saw Pepper blocking his path.

"Oh!" the woman cried. "Thor, I...I didn't know you were here."

"Pepper! It's been far too long."

"Yes, it has."

Thor then took Pepper into his arms and gave her a hug, squeezing her with all his might.

"Thor, please, let go," the woman struggled to say.

"Oh, sorry."

Thor dropped Pepper back on her feet, giving her a moment to catch her breath.

"Girls," Bruce told his daughters as he stood up, "You are going to tell me why you lied and brought me here without telling your father right now."

"Were they?" Pepper asked. "That's good. I'll just go back to my room then and make sure everything's alright in there."

"And I am going to the spa," Thor added.

The two were about to leave when Bruce called, "Wait!"

They turned back around to face him, both with an identical guilty look on their faces.

"Does everyone here know something I don't know?"

"Dad...Dad is getting married," Marcie spoke up.

The words caused a pang to enter Bruce's heart, sending him back down on the couch with a blank stare.

His daughter continued, "To Cruella De Vil. He's awful, Dad. We can't let him go through with it."

"He’s all wrong for him, Dad. And the only way he _won't_ marry him is if..." Carolyn paused then turned to her sister. "You tell him. He knows you."

Marcie sighed then placed herself beside her father. "He won't marry him if he sees you again."

"Wait a minute. You're not trying to set me up with your father, are you?"

"Actually, we are. You're perfect for each other," Carolyn said.

Bruce looked over and frowned when he saw Pepper and Thor trying to escape again. "Hold it! Did you two know about this?"

The two turned around with wide-eyed expressions.

"What, this? No!" Pepper said.

Thor added, "No, of course not."

"No, we had no idea."

Bruce gave them a knowing glance during their stammering, causing them to look at their feet in shame.

They chorused, "Yes."

"Okay." Bruce took to his feet and began pacing about the room once more. "Let me say this loud and clear. Tony Stark and I have nothing whatsoever in common...anymore. Plus, in case you haven't noticed, he seems perfectly fine with his...buff...piece of man candy he has for a fiancé. So I want the two of you to explain to your father that I am here for one purpose and one purpose alone. And that is to switch the two of you back. Now let's do what we have to do and be done with it. Am I clear?"

As much as Carolyn and Marcie didn't want to argue with a man who was slowly turning into the Hulk, they knew that they couldn't let their plan fail when it was just getting underway. So while they agreed to be on their best behavior for the rest of their visit, the two set to work in creating Plan B.


	19. Chapter 19

Wanting to get some fresh air, Tony stepped out of his hotel room and shut the door behind him. He began to make his way down the hall when he saw Marcie coming towards him from the opposite direction.

"Hey, Dad. What's up?" she asked.

"Hey, Carolyn. I'm just running down to the lobby."

They were about to part ways when a thought struck Tony's mind and made him stop in his tracks. He turned back around and went over to Marcie, clutching her shoulder so she would stop as well.

"Uh, Carolyn, do me a favor. Will you just look after Steve for me? I know he's a grown man and all, but just keep him company for a few minutes, okay?"

Marcie hummed with a smile and nodded in reply.

"Thanks." Tony then patted his daughter's shoulder and resumed his walk over to the elevator. Before he could turn the corner, he huffed and turned back around.

"Carolyn!"

Marcie turned back and asked, "Yeah?"

"How do I look? Do you think I look presentable? I don't look too old, do I? God, I knew I should have gotten my hair done before this trip."

"Dad, relax. You look fab, like a million bucks."

"I think you mean a billion, but I appreciate the sentiment." Tony placed a kiss on Marcie's forehead. "Thanks, sweetheart."

The two then parted ways for good, and Tony stepped into the elevator around the corner. Once he reached the lobby, he wandered around the large space filled with people, his head turning every which way.

He was broken out of his thoughts by a voice calling, "Dad!"

Tony turned around and jumped upon seeing Carolyn standing before him with a winning smile on her face.

"Carolyn? I-I thought you were going to keep Steve company."

"I was? Oh, I mean, I am! Yeah, I was just looking for him, actually. That Steve. You can never keep your eyes on him. He's always running around doing who-knows-what, am I right?"

Tony opened his mouth to answer, but Carolyn cut him off by throwing her arms around him.

"It's great to see you, Dad!"

"Um, it's...great to see you too, sweetheart."

Tony let go and did a quick scan of his daughter, almost not registering the purple shirt with white buttons and black pants she now wore instead of the green and red plaid flannel she had on upstairs.

"Nice outfit."

"Thanks."

"Well, go find Steve, alright? I don't want him freaking out by himself."

"Sure thing."

Carolyn then walked over to the elevator, humming to herself as she pushed the up button. The elevator door then opened, revealing Steve coming out of the other side. The man noticed the girl standing beside him as he stepped out and stopped to look at her.

"Have you seen your father?"

"You talking to me?"

"Um, yes. Who else would I be talking to?"

Carolyn shook her head with an eye roll. "Sorry. That was a reference. I forgot that you wouldn't get it. Anyway, yeah, I just saw Dad."

The two stared at each other for a moment, causing Steve to raise an eyebrow at her. "Well, where is he?"

"Oh, uh, he went that way. I think." Carolyn pointed behind her with a hint of a polite smile on her face.

Steve tried to stare out at where she pointed, leading her to take a good look at the man's physique. When he noticed her glance, he asked, "What are you staring at?"

"Oh, nothing. You're just very handsome. No wonder you caught some hearts back in the day. It looks like you still got it." Carolyn winked at Steve with a smirk, causing him to roll his eyes.

"Don't tell me you're trying to break your rotten streak and starting to be nice to me."

"Isn't that what you want? After all, I'm going to have to start calling you Dad very soon."

"I do want that. Just not right now. If you see your dad, tell him he's late and I'm waiting." With a frustrated huff, Steve stormed off through the hotel lobby.

Carolyn watched him go with her hands behind her back. She shook her head with pursed lips and clicked her tongue. "Whatever you say, Cruella."

~

Steve made his way into the hotel bar and sat down at the first available stool he spotted. The bartender walked over to him as he let out a sigh, waiting to take the man's order.

"Martini. Dry."

The bartender nodded then made his way over to another patron on the other side of the bar. "Here's your bill, Mr. Hulk."

Steve perked up upon hearing a low grunt come from his left, causing him to look over. Sitting several seats away at the bar was the Hulk, muttering to himself about the bill. He threw his large green hand out to the side, causing it to knock into several glasses beside him.

He lowered his head and sighed. "Hulk getting too old for this."

"Hulk?"

Hulk looked over to find Steve greeting him with an open smile.

"It's me, Steve!"

Hulk raised his eyebrows at his old friend. "Flag Man?"

"Yeah! How are you, big guy?" Steve moved himself closer to Hulk and pat his shoulder. "Oh, it's been way too long since I last saw you."

"Flag Man don't look different."

"No, I guess I don't." Steve chuckled. "I guess that's what a super soldier serum can do to you. Hey, guess what? I'm getting married soon!"

"Flag Man found pretty girl?"

"A pretty man, actually. You're more than welcome to come to the ceremony, if you want. Remind me to send you an invitation."

Hulk shrugged. "Hulk never been to wedding. Not sure if he'll like it."

"Ah, come on. I promise it'll be fun. Besides, I think you'll get a kick out of who my husband-to-be is."

~

Central Park was bustling with as much life as the Plaza. People walked around with their families or pets, and there was even the occasional bicyclist or rollerblader. Tony thought the location was a perfect spot to get away from the stress of how much work needed to be put into the wedding. He would finally have a moment to be alone and just enjoy life.

However, life had other plans, as Tony ran into Bucky and Sam and found himself joining them through the park. The man tried his best to be polite as he walked in between them, listening to their ideas on how to prepare for the wedding.

"You know, Tony, I think that place is perfect for the wedding. I'm liking it the more I see it," Bucky said.

"Me too."

Tony then stopped with his feet firm in the ground, his gaze only able to look ahead. He felt his eyes widen and mouth morph into a small O when he spotted a man he hadn't seen in years in the distance.

Far on the other side of the park was Bruce, his hand on his head as he staggered through the park. He'd managed to get dressed after his transformation back but couldn't help the wooziness and desperate attempt to recollect everything that had happened that always followed.

Tony wasn't listening to Bucky's questions about how many guests would be at the ceremony, as his focus was on the man he'd always called his true love. Every thought of the wedding and Steve faded away, taking Tony back to over a decade before when he was head over heels for a certain nuclear physicist.

Once Bucky's voice entered his head, Tony turned back and asked, "Can I get back to you on that? I-It doesn't matter anyway, right? We're bound to get hundreds of people crashing the ceremony anyway. Just...hold on one second, guys. I'll be right back."

Tony took long strides towards Bruce as they walked in opposite directions on the winding path ahead. Several people began to cross in his way, making him try to weave past them and keep his sights on Bruce. Once the group was gone, Tony continued on his way.

He didn't notice the rollerblader skating past him, causing the two to brush into each other. The rollerblader managed to leave the scene unharmed, but Tony lost his footing and stumbled in a circle. His feet then collided with a bubbling fountain in the center of the path, sending him crashing into the water below.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy belated birthday to Carolyn and Marcie! :)

Bruce had been watching the scene with Tony unfold, and he ran over to the fountain as fast as he could. He stood over the man who was sputtering in the water, taking large breaths every few seconds. Bruce reached into the fountain and wrapped his arms around Tony, lifting him to his feet. He led him out of the water and onto the dirt path before them, letting him stand for a moment with the water dripping off his suit.

Tony's face grew bright red as he stood before Bruce, knowing that everyone in the park was probably watching them as well.

After he'd given him a moment to breathe, Bruce asked, "Are you okay?"

"Well, considering I just had every bad memory of myself and the water pounding through my head by the second, not really. But I’ll be okay eventually. Thanks."

Tony tried brushing off his suit, allowing some of the water on it to hit the ground. He cleared his throat and looked up at Bruce, trying to reclaim what little shred of dignity he had left. The smile that began to appear on his ex-husband's face is what caused him to swoon all over again.

"Hello, Bruce."

"Hello, Tony. I never would have expected you here."

"Yeah, me either." Tony swiped his hand through his damp hair and took a quick glance over his shoulder before turning back to Bruce.

"Uh, is there something going on here that I should know about? Because I'm stunned to see you. I mean, I just fell in a fountain because of you. But, uh, you don't seem as stunned to see me. I mean, I haven't seen or heard from you in, what, twelve or thirteen years. And all of a sudden-"

"Dad."

Tony stopped and looked over to see Marcie walking towards him, a timid smile on her face. The girls had arrived on the scene just when Bruce had rescued him, but they knew that they needed to wait for the right moment to reveal their scheme to everyone.

As she stood beside Bruce, Marcie took a deep breath. "I can explain why he's here."

Tony furrowed his brows and glanced between the two Banners. "Carolyn, you know who this is?"

"Actually, yes." Marcie then reached into her pocket and placed her glasses on the bridge of her nose. "And actually, I'm not Carolyn."

"Actually, I am," the real Carolyn said as she joined her sister's side. She took off her own glasses and placed her hands behind her back, standing tall for Tony with a wide grin.

Tony softened up at the sight of them, causing a hint of a smile to appear on his face. "Both of them? Marcie? Carolyn?"

"I guess you and Dad kind of think alike," Marcie said, "Because you both sent us to the same camp and we met there and the whole thing just sort of...spilled out, I guess."

"They switched places on us, Tony," Bruce spoke up with a smirk.

Tony asked, "You mean I've had Marcie with me all this time?"

"Well, I wanted to know what you were like and Carolyn wanted to know Dad and...Are you angry?"

"Oh, honey, of course not. I just can't believe it's you."

Tony then stretched out his arms and brought Marcie over to him, squeezing her to his chest. Marcie closed her eyes and pressed her cheek to his chest, savoring her father's touch for as long as she could. When he let go, Tony gripped onto her hands and bent to her level.

"Last time I saw you, you were in diapers. And now...Now, you're all wet. Shit, sorry, sweetheart."

Marcie chuckled. "It's okay. Anyway, I'm all grown up now and I've never known who my other father was."

"And I need to experience my crazy teenage years with both of my fathers there to help me through them," Carolyn chimed in.

Tony registered his daughter's voice and looked at her as a realization entered his mind. "Wait, Carolyn, have you been here in Manhattan all this time?"

Carolyn smirked and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, come here, you!"

Carolyn pressed herself against her father and let him hug her tight. She felt his lips kiss her forehead and looked up into his tired but relieved eyes.

"Dad's amazing. I don't know how you let him go," she told him.

Bruce said, "Girls, why don't you let your father and I talk alone for a couple of minutes? If that's alright."

"Sure. That's fine," Marcie said.

Carolyn began to walk off and said, "Take your time."

As the girls left the scene, Tony shook his head with wide eyes. "I don't believe this. I mean, seeing them together, seeing you. Shit, uh, where are my manners? How are you, Bruce? You are still going by Bruce, right? Or did you change your mind and start going by Robert?"

"Oh, God no," Bruce said with a chuckle. "No, I'm still Bruce. But I've been terrific, actually."

"How about the big guy? Is he still here?"

"Yeah, he's still here. But we're okay now. We're working things out."

"Funny, that's what we used to say about each other."

The two men laughed to themselves and looked at their feet, shuffling them in the dirt. Tony was the first to bring up his head, and he stared at Bruce's quiet form before him.

"You know, you haven't changed a bit."

Bruce brought his head up and formed his mouth into a small O, his cheeks turning a small pink color. Before he could respond, a voice called from behind, "Finally! There you are."

The two men looked over to see Steve walk over to them in a brisk fashion. He stopped when he noticed Bruce's presence, making him jump.

"Oh. Uh, Bruce. You're back. I was talking to Hulk inside a few minutes."

Bruce groaned. "You were?"

"No, no, nothing bad happened. We were at the bar. I had invited him to my wedding to Tony here."

Bruce whipped his head around. "You're getting married to _Steve_?"

"Tony, are you okay? You're all wet."

Tony looked between both men and opened his mouth to answer them.

Steve stopped him, as he muttered, "Oh my god, I invited your ex-husband to our wedding."

"Steve-"

"How did I forget? Guys, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Steve," Bruce said.

Tony added, "You know, this is one small world."

"How small?" Steve asked.

His question was answered by Marcie joining his side, greeting, "Hello."

"Hi."

"How you doing?" Carolyn asked on his opposite side.

Steve jumped upon seeing her and whipped his head between the two girls. Frozen, he looked over at Tony and asked, "Which one's the Skrull?"

"Neither."

"Please. I'd know if I was a Skrull," Carolyn said.

Her sister replied, "No, you wouldn't. That's the whole point."

Carolyn glared at her while her father spoke to his fiancé.

"Honey, did I ever tell you that Carolyn was a twin?"

"No, I think you forgot that little detail."

"Don't feel bad, Steve. He didn't mention it to me either," Carolyn said. "By the way, I'm the real Carolyn. This is Marcie. She was pretending to be me while I was pretending to be her. And from what I hear, she did a fantastic job."

"Oh, it was nothing," Marcie said as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I see you've met our other father, Bruce Banner, so I don't need to go through that introduction."

"Well, this is a small world," Steve said with a hint of malice in his voice.

Tony replied, "It ain't getting smaller."

"And what a coincidence that we're all here on the exact same weekend. This is...great."

Though he plastered a smile across his face, Steve felt that he could break any moment. Carolyn and Marcie smirked upon noticing this, letting the next part of their plan fall into place.


	21. Chapter 21

Tony and Carolyn stepped out of the Plaza that night in the fanciest clothes they brought. The former had on a gray suit with a black tie, fidgeting with both of them as he walked out the front door. His daughter wore a white, short-sleeved shirt, red and green plaid jeans, and a confident smile on her face.

The two stood at the foot of the hotel, watching as the cabs and sleek cars drove past them on the city streets. Tapping his foot in an impatient rhythm, Tony turned to his daughter and huffed.

"Carolyn, I've had enough surprises for one day. Will you please just tell me where we're going?"

"You're going to love it, Dad. Trust me."

"Yeah, well, you said that to me last Christmas about the sweater you bought me and look how well that turned out."

"Hey!"

"Well, was I wrong?"

Before Carolyn could fight back, a voice greeted, "Hello."

The Starks looked to the side and found themselves gaping at who was approaching them. Bruce joined their side in a simple black suit, unable to hide the timid smile on his face. Marcie walked beside him in a purple, button-down shirt and black dress pants, her bouncy steps showing her eagerness to see her family again.

Tony was quick to stop himself from staring, as he shook his head and adjusted his face to appear cool and collected.

"Hey," he said to Bruce.

While Marcie joined her sister's side, Bruce leaned in close to Tony. "So, uh, do you have any idea where they're taking us?"

"Not a clue."

"Great."

It wasn't long before a black limo pulled up to the hotel, the windows rolling down for the group to look at the tan leather seats inside.

"That's our ride!" Carolyn cried. Grabbing her sister's hand, she rushed over to the vehicle and pulled herself and Marcie inside.

Tony and Bruce exchanged a glance, baffled by the elaborate vehicle being theirs. Still, they knew their daughters were excited about it. They couldn't disappoint them before the night even began.

The two men shrugged at each other then followed the girls into the limo. When they were inside, the vehicle drove off through the city, the flashy lights and billboards shining down on its passengers in the night.

They soon reached Chelsea Pier, and the limo parked along the street. The family stepped out and made their way down the docks, marveling at the boats of every shape and size on both sides of them.

While he was impressed by the marina, Bruce's confusion was still at large. When they neared the end of the dock, he turned to Marcie and asked, "Where are we?"

"Is this where we're eating?" Tony asked Carolyn.

"No. Actually, that's where we're eating."

Carolyn pointed ahead with a smirk, leading her fathers to follow her gaze. They felt their jaws begin to hang open when they found a magnificent white yacht docked before them, complete with an open deck for them to roam about on.

Marcie bumped into each of their sides with a smirk and said, "She's right, you know."

Shaking their heads, Tony and Bruce let their shock fall away and followed their daughters onto the boat.

As she led the way, Marcie turned her head back and explained, "She's ours for the night."

"Wow," Tony mused. "But with me being both a dad and a responsible adult, I have to ask. As impressed as I am, girls, how exactly are we paying for this?"

"Well, we pooled our allowances."

Tony scoffed. "Yeah, right, Marcie."

"Okay, okay," Carolyn spoke up. "Lay off my sister, will you? Pepper chipped in a bit."

"Carolyn, you got Pepper involved in this?" Bruce chided.

"Hey, she offered."

"Come on. You guys are going to love it," Marcie said as she turned a corner.

The rest of her family followed suit, finding themselves stopped before a wooden door with a circular window at the top of it. Carolyn stood before the group and did her best Vanna White pose.

"Bruce and Tony, your dinner awaits you."

She then opened the door and stepped inside the room, leading the others to join her. They found themselves standing on the deck at the front of the ship, looking out at the harbor and the twinkling lights of the city in the distance. A table had been set in the center of the deck, complete with silverware, a bouquet of yellow and pink flowers, and two candles giving off a dim glow.

Bruce couldn't help but smile at the arrangement, touched that his daughters would go to such great lengths for him. "Girls," he said, letting his pride show in his tone.

Tony would have complimented them as well, but he was distracted by a glaring detail in the design. "But the table's only set for two."

"Oh. That's the other part of the surprise," Marcie said. "We're not joining you."

Bruce scoffed. "You're not?"

"No, but I am."

Tony and Bruce turned around and chuckled upon seeing Pepper enter the scene, dressed in a white sailor uniform and carrying a metal tray covered in salad on one hand.

"Good evening, gentlemen. I'm Pepper and I'll be serving you this evening. No wisecracks, please."

"And I'm the great Thor Odinson, the wine bearer for Tony and the provider of water for Bruce," Thor said as he joined her side. He wore a similar uniform to her and carried a tray filled with two glasses, a bottle of wine, and a water pitcher. He added, "Please don't make any remarks about the outfit because I hate it just as much as you do. And may I also ask that you don't fire this lovely woman and myself for following the orders of these audacious thirteen-year-olds?"

"Marcie, mood music please," Pepper called.

"On it."

Marcie turned on the Bluetooth on her phone and activated her music. Quiet orchestral music began to play throughout the deck, setting the mood for an evening of romance on the sea. Tony and Bruce smirked when they heard the music and kept the expression when they noticed the lights dim above them as well.

"Just relax. Sail through time, back to yesteryear," Marcie assured them.

The girls then made their way off the deck, with Carolyn leaning into her sister's side. "'Yesteryear?' Really?"

"What? It's a word."

When the girls were gone, Pepper asked Bruce, "You do understand all this, right?"

"Yeah, I'm beginning to."

Tony wasn't as quick as his ex-husband, as he had just noticed the life preserver hanging on the wall with "Queen Elizabeth II" written on it. The sight of it made him sigh.

"They're recreating our first date. Of course. God, how could I be such an idiot? I mean, the boat, the music-"

"The help," Pepper chimed in.

Bruce said, "It's so sweet."

"Thor, I think I'm ready for that drink," Tony told his old friend.

"As you wish." Thor presented Tony with a glass of wine, and the man took it with a small smile. He then poured a glass of water and handed it over to Bruce.

"Thank you, Thor," he said.

With their drinks in hand, Tony and Bruce each took a seat at the table and faced each other.

The former started, "To tell you the truth, I haven't been on a boat since the _Q.E. II_."

"Neither have I."

"Well, then here's to, uh..."

"Our daughters."

Tony raised his glass with a smirk. "Our daughters."

Carolyn and Marcie peered into the door window just as their fathers clinked glasses and took a sip of their drinks. When they finished, they looked over at the door and smirked upon finding them. The girls gasped at the discovery and were quick to duck down, away from view for the rest of the evening.

"Now I know how a goldfish feels," Tony said. "You know, if we're ever really alone sometime, maybe we could..." He shook his hand in the air for a moment, waiting for the words to come. "...talk about what happened between us. You know, it's all a bit hazy to me now. I mean, it ended...so fast."

"It started so fast too, you know."

"Well, I remember that part perfectly."

The two found themselves chuckling with each other, unable to hide the grins stretching across their faces.

As they calmed down, Bruce said, "So I see that you're doing fantastically well in retirement."

"Yeah, I'm living the dream, really. I just spend my days driving around upstate, building stuff, and spending time with my daughter. Well, I guess she's...you know, our daughter now. What with that cat being out of the bag and all. And what about you, Professor Banner?"

"No, no." Bruce chuckled, avoiding eye contact with his date. "It's still Dr. Banner. None of that professor crap. But yeah, it's great. We both got to where we wanted to be."

"Yeah, we did."

Just then, Pepper came out with two bowls of salad in hand, presenting them before the men.

"Thanks, Pepper," they chorused.

"Any time, boys." Pepper made her way off the deck with a smirk, allowing Tony and Bruce's conversation to continue.

The latter asked, "So what are we going to do about the girls?"

"Well, now that they've met, we can't really keep them apart."

"Well, I could keep them for half of the year and you could keep them for the other half."

"Bruce, they can't go to two different schools every year. That's nuts."

"Well, then I could keep them both for an entire year and-"

"Bruce, that's why we came up with the solution that we have."

"Is that why? I thought it was because we decided to never see each other again."

"Oh no, it wasn't we, Bruce."

"Well, you know, that part's become a bit hazy for me too over the years."

"You don't remember the day you packed?"

"No, I remember that day perfectly. The big guy won't let me forget it. He didn't hurt you when he threw that, uh...what was it-"

"It was a hairdryer."

"Right, right, sorry."

A silence was created between the two, but it didn't last long. Tony and Bruce were quick to devolve back into laughter, exchanging polite smiles as they dug into their salads.

When the noise faded, Tony said, "You know, I may never be alone with you again. So about the day that you packed...why did you do it?"

"Oh, Tony. We rushed into a relationship too soon. Sure, we'd been working together for years, but we hadn't taken the time to really get to know each other. At least, we should have done it a little more before we got married. I had a temper, you were an ass, and we both said stupid things. So I packed. I hailed the first cab I could find and made my way down here. And you didn't come after me."

"I didn't know that you wanted me to."

"Well, it really doesn't matter anymore. So let's just put a good face on for the girls and get this over with."

Tony couldn't believe how quickly Bruce had recovered without him. Maybe being alone from him had helped him build his confidence. Maybe the divorce was the right thing after all.

Trying to hide his disappointment, Tony looked down at his salad and said, "Yeah, sure. We'll get this show on the road."

Bruce then focused on his meal as well, leading both men to not say another word to each other until the evening was through.


	22. Chapter 22

Tony and Bruce stood beside each other at the front desk the next morning, handing over their keys to the concierge. After Bruce was rid of his, he looked over to find that Thor had joined his side but his daughter was nowhere in sight.

"Oh, hey, Thor. Where's Marcie?"

"She told me that she's on her way down. She just had to 'take care of something first.'" Thor morphed his fingers into air quotes as he spoke and finished it out with a wink.

Furrowing his brows together, Bruce asked, "Why did you wink?"

"You'll see." Thor then picked up Bruce's suitcase and left the hotel, firing a smirk at his friend as he walked out the door.

Bruce watched him leave with a baffled look then shook his head, returning to the desk. He saw Tony out of the corner of his eye but was quick to look away, fumbling with his things before him. Tony did the same and found the terms of the new arrangement they had created at dinner flashing into his head as a refresher.

"Just so I have this whole deal between us correctly," he started, "I'll send Carolyn back to you over Christmas."

"And Marcie will spend Easter with you."

"Right, got it. I thought so."

The two men took up their things and stared at each other for a moment. Years ago, they would have felt a deep admiration for the man before them as they looked into each other's eyes. Now, all that remained was a pleasant buzz at the thought of leaving and never seeing each other again.

The two stepped away from the desk and turned around to find their daughters walking towards them from the elevator. The girls had gone to great efforts to make themselves look more identical than usual. Their hair hung down over their shoulders, framing their faces that didn't have glasses. They wore identical red-and-blue flannel shirts, black pants, and winning smirks on their faces. Neither Tony nor Bruce could tell their daughters alike, making them look at them with shifting eyes.

"Marcie, what are you doing in those clothes? We have a cab to catch," Bruce told the girl to his left.

The girl on his right replied, "Here's the deal, Dad. We thought it over and decided that we were being totally gypped."

"Excuse me?" Tony asked with wide eyes.

"Dad promised we'd go on a camping trip and we want to go. Together," Carolyn, standing to her sister's right, said.

"What camping trip?"

"The one we go on every summer before school starts," Marcie said.

Bruce said, "Marcie, this is ridiculous. Go upstairs and put your clothes on."

"Are you sure I'm Marcie?" Carolyn asked.

Bruce scoffed. "Of course I'm sure!"

"But it's kind of hard to be 100% positive, isn't it?" Marcie asked with a smirk.

Tony chimed in, "Girls, this isn't funny. You're going to make your father release the Hulk, and I don't think any of us want that except him."

"I don't know. I've never seen the Hulk in person," Carolyn said.

Marcie replied with a shrug, "Hey, me neither."

"Marcia Elizabeth!" Bruce growled through gritted teeth, his eyes flashing green.

His daughters chorused, "Yes?"

"Alright, you know what? I got this." Tony bent to the girls' level and looked between their identical smirks. He stared at the girl on his left for a longer time, nodding to himself the more he looked into her hazel eyes.

"This one's Carolyn. I'm positive," he said as he pointed at her.

"You know, I hope you're right, Dad. Because you wouldn't want to send the wrong kid all the way upstate."

"Would you?" Marcie chimed in.

Tony glanced over at her and felt doubt begin to enter his system. His eyes began to dart between them until he stood back up. Running his hand through his hair, he turned to Bruce and said, "Yeah, I have no idea which one's which."

"Here's our proposition," Marcie said. "We go back to the New Avengers Facility, pack our stuff, and the four of us leave on the camping trip."

"The four of us?" Bruce repeated.

Carolyn finished, "And when we get back, we'll tell you who's Marcie and who's Carolyn."

"Or you do as we say and I take one of you with me in a cab whether you like it or not."

Carolyn and Marcie exchanged a glance with each other and shrugged, knowing there was only one option for them.

~

"And what am I supposed to do for three days?" Steve asked as he stood outside the New Avengers Facility. He watched as Tony loaded up a Jeep with camping equipment, a disgusted look on his face with his hands on his hips.

Tony explained, "Well, you can hang out with Pepper and Peter. And you're more than welcome to invite your friends here. Maybe you can throw a party or something. I'm sure you know how to throw a swingin' bash."

"I'm not throwing a party, Tony."

"Look, I don't know what you want me to tell you. I'm in a bit of a sticky situation."

"What do you mean, 'a sticky situation?' What exactly-"

Steve was cut off by a voice clearing its throat in the distance. He turned around and made his mouth agape when he saw Bruce approaching them, a backpack slung across his shoulders and a tired expression on his face.

"You're taking _Bruce_ camping over _me_?"

"He's more comfortable in the outdoors than you might think."

"Alright, I think an explanation is in order here."

"Look, that's part of the deal. The four of us will...go together."

"You want to get back together with your old family _now_? This is ridic-"

"Hey, Steve," Bruce greeted as he joined their side. "Is everything alright?"

"Well, no, actually. It isn't. I didn't realize that you were going on this outing with Tony. And to tell you the truth, I'm not so sure that I'm okay with it."

"You know what? I agree. I think the ex-husband being in the next sleeping bag is a little weird."

"Thank you."

"I absolutely insist that you come with us."

Tony couldn't help but guffaw at the gesture. He gave the two men a wide-eyed glance and scoffed.

"Bruce-"

"Please, Tony. I've messed up your entire weekend. It's the least I can do to make up for it."

Tony saw the smirk on Bruce's face that told him he knew exactly what he was doing. He bent his head into his hand and sighed, left with the only option he had.

Within minutes, Steve was packed for a camping trip and loaded his bags onto the Jeep. Carolyn saw him approaching the vehicle then turned to Tony behind her.

"Dad, what's Steve doing here?"

"Your father invited him."

"What?" Marcie called from inside the car.

"Be nice, you two."

Once Tony was away from view, his daughters looked between each other and sneered at the thought. Carolyn hopped inside the car and sat beside her sister while Steve joined Tony in the front.

"Are you all set?" Bruce asked as he approached them.

Tony replied, "Yeah, we're good to go."

"Alright. Have fun, guys."

"Wait, what?"

"Well, I really think that you and Steve need some time alone together before the big day."

"Dad, come on! That's not the plan!" Marcie cried.

"Sweetheart, I honestly think you'll have a lot more fun without me."

"Well, that's a very nice offer, Bruce. Thank you," Steve said.

"And hey, this is your chance to really get to know the girls. After all, they're all yours once next week comes around."

Tony couldn't help but smirk at his ex-husband while Steve fired a hard glare at him. Carolyn and Marcie were left to pout in the back seat as the car revved to life.

Bruce waved from where he stood and stayed put as the Jeep carrying his entire family drove off into the great outdoors. Pepper soon joined his side and waved to the group as well.

As they became a speck in the distance, she said to herself, "Oh, I can't wait to see this blow up in their faces."


	23. Chapter 23

The drive to the campsite was a scenic one, surrounding the family on all sides with lush, green fields and trees that towered over them in every direction. Once they arrived at the woods, the group took out their backpacks and carried them over their shoulders, holding tight to the straps as they began their hike.

Carolyn led the way through the grove, taking in the clean air and warm sunlight around her. Tony and Steve fell behind her while Marcie trailed in the back, keeping an eye on the latter during their walk.

The group soon reached a slope made up of large rocks stacked on top of each other. Carolyn crawled down the wall at a quick pace with Tony keeping close behind her. They were the first to make it to the bottom while Steve and Marcie remained at the top, each one clinging onto a rock. It wasn't long before Steve sat down on a rock to take a breather.

"The serum doesn't work like it used to," he said to himself. "I can't believe you do this for fun now, Tony."

"Oh, come on. A little fresh air never killed you."

"Yeah, it was ice that did the trick," Carolyn chimed in.

"Carolyn!"

The girl looked at her feet and scrunched up her lip. "Sorry, Steve."

Steve didn't respond to her comment, instead trying to regain his bearings.

Carolyn was about to keep moving before her father said, "Hold on. We're stopping."

"Again? Dad, at this rate, it'll take us three days to get to the lake."

"Steve's not used to this kind of exercise, so chill out, okay?"

While the group was stopped, Marcie noticed a rock as big as her hand by her feet and picked it up, smirking in Steve's direction. She pulled Steve's fallen backpack to her side and placed several rocks inside of it, making her sister giggle from below.

Steve then asked through several deep breaths, "Can someone hand me my Evian? My muscles are getting stiff."

"Sure." Marcie closed the backpack and reached over for Steve's water bottle.

As she picked it up, she noticed a small salamander perched on a rock beside her. The smirk on her face widened as she whispered, "Brilliant." Marcie picked up the salamander and placed it on the water bottle then turned to face Steve.

"Here you go, Steve."

"Thanks, kid." Steve then twisted the cap off and raised the bottle to his lips, letting the cool water rush down his throat.

After the first sip, his eyes came face to face with the salamander, making him widen his own. Steve let out a yelp once the creature started moving, making him throw his water bottle back to the ground.

"You okay, babe?" Tony called.

"Y-Yeah. I'll...I'll be fine, Tony. I just got a little spooked, is all."

"What happened?"

Marcie picked up the salamander and held it up, calling, "This little guy was on his Evian bottle!"

"Oh, it's just a lizard. They won't hurt you, Steve."

"I _know_, Tony. Thanks. You can go ahead."

Tony then walked on with a shrug.

Carolyn turned to face Steve with crossed arms and began to smirk at him. "What's wrong, Steve? Didn't they have lizards back in the 40's?"

Steve glared at the girl from above and turned to pick up his things. Before he could, he found himself face to face with the salamander once more, making him jump with another yelp.

"Do you mind?" he yelled at Marcie as she pulled it back.

"I just thought you'd want to try to be friendly with him."

"Well, I don't. So just put it down."

"Okay, okay. I'll put it down."

Marcie then walked behind Steve and placed the salamander on his head, making Carolyn cover her mouth to stifle her laughter. Steve was about to get up when Carolyn climbed up and held out her hand.

"Here, let me help you up."

Steve scoffed. "Yeah, sure. You'll help me alright. Help me right over a cliff."

He began to push himself up, taking his things with him. The girls stayed behind and watched as he walked off to continue down the trail.

Watching him go, Carolyn said to her sister, "Not a bad idea."

"Yeah, are there any cliffs around here?"

Steve didn't make it far down the path, as he found himself constantly tugging on his backpack and trying to straighten out his back.

Seeing him struggle, Marcie asked, "Do you need a hand, Steve?"

Steve stopped and turned around, facing them with a glare. "Not from you, thank you. Don’t think I can't see past those angelic little faces. One more trick from you two and I promise I will make your lives miserable from the moment I say, 'I do.' Got it?"

Carolyn and Marcie had nothing to say to the threat, instead firing identical glares at the man with crossed arms. With a huff, Steve turned back around and started walking off.

Carolyn muttered, "Got it, Cruella."

Steve stopped and turned back once more. "What did you call me?"

"Nothing. Not a thing...Cruella."

Carolyn and Marcie began to walk ahead, marching past Steve and his dumbfounded expression. Carolyn stopped herself short before she could turn the bend so she could say, "Oh, by the way, I think there's something on your head."

Steve watched as the girls walked off, leaving him to comb his hands through his hair. When he felt his hands touch something scaly and bumpy, he let out a yell and brushed his hand with a hard slap, making the salamander fall off his head.

Tony then rushed onto the scene and came to Steve's side, placing his hand on his shoulder. "Whoa, hey, you okay? What happened?"

"Ask them."

Steve pointed an accusatory finger straight ahead, causing Tony to lower his head and sigh. He turned around to see Carolyn and Marcie poking their heads out from behind a tree, each with an identical, innocent smile on their face.

"What did we do, Dad? We were right behind you," Marcie said.

Tony decided not to question the incident anymore. At their rate, all he wanted to do was keep moving.


	24. Chapter 24

The group set up camp on a rocky shore beside a lake, leaving them with nothing but a view of water and a span of trees for miles. Once night fell over them, they settled down around a campfire to eat the trout they had caught earlier that day when fishing.

The girls had gotten started on eating while Tony went to fetch more wood for the fire. Steve had refused to have some fish, resorting to staring at the fire with a hard glare.

Tony soon returned with a handful of wood and threw them into the flames, saying, "Here you go, guys. This should hold us for a while."

"Are you sure you don't want any trout, Dad?" Carolyn asked Steve with a smug look on her face. "By the way, is it okay if we start calling you Dad?"

"I think your dad would prefer if you call me Steve and no, thank you. I don't eat trout."

"Oh, I don't mind if they call you Dad. You're going to be part of the family, after all."

"I was talking about Bruce."

Tony cast his eyes down to his feet. "Oh. Right, got it."

"And for the thousandth time, I'll wait until breakfast. What are we having, by the way?"

"Trout," the others chorused.

Tony said, "Oh, come on, army man. You've eaten rations before. It's part of the experience."

"And what's the other part? Being eaten to death by mosquitos? God, I forgot how much I hated this. I don't know how you can stand it, Tony." Sure enough, Steve started slapping at his legs as he pulled out a small canister of bug spray.

Tony noticed the canister and asked, "Can I see that for a sec?"

Steve handed it over with a huff, too focused on the millions of bug bites he was getting.

Tony examined the bottle and said, "Well, you're going to attract every mosquito in the state with this stuff. It's sugar and water. Where did you get this?"

Steve slowly turned his glare onto Carolyn and Marcie, staring at them harder than ever before. The girls were quick to lower their heads and devour their dinner, never looking up from their dishes.

Steve said, "That's it. I'm taking one large sleeping pill and going to bed."

He stood up from his seat and grabbed two large sticks that were lying next to him. Steve turned his body from left to right and banged the sticks together, creating a large clacking sound that echoed through the trees. Carolyn and Marcie giggled to themselves at the scene while Tony stared at him with shocked blinks.

"Steve? What are you doing?" he asked.

"I don't want the mountain lions to-" Steve stopped and froze where he stood, hearing how stupid his words sounded to himself. He turned around to face the smirking girls. "There are no mountain lions up here, are there?"

"No," Tony replied, trying as hard as he could to stifle a smile.

Steve stormed over and dropped the sticks in front of the girls, never taking his eyes off them. He then moved over to Tony and leaned in to kiss him, cupping his hands around his face. The girls sneered at each other and rolled their eyes as they continued, the two men savoring the exchange for as long as they could. Steve eventually pulled back and smirked at them, making his way into his tent.

Once the flap was zipped up, Tony turned to his daughters and said, "Girls, I'm telling you: Lay off. You heard him. This isn't his thing. I'm not marrying him because he's Davy Crockett."

"Who's Davy Crockett?" Marcie asked.

Tony pulled back and stared at her in shock. "Now I think you're Marcie. And if you are Marcie, I'm telling your father when we get home that you need to be better educated. Wait, that's not the point here." He sighed. "The point is just cool it, you two. Okay?"

Carolyn and Marcie sagged their shoulders and looked at the ground. "Okay," they said in an identical monotone.

The group soon finished dinner and cleaned up the site, putting out the fire in the process. Once everything was cleared, they made their way into their tents for bed.

Several hours passed until Carolyn and Marcie woke up to enact one more step in their plan. Carolyn unzipped their tent flap and surveyed the area, finding no sign of either Tony or Steve. When she was sure, she flagged Marcie over so they could both step out.

The two made their way over to Steve's tent and unzipped it, Carolyn saying, "I hope that one large sleeping pill worked."

They poked their heads inside and sure enough, Steve was snoring as loud as he could on his blow-up mattress, not moving an inch.

"You take that side," Carolyn said, gesturing to the right.

Marcie nodded and picked up the mattress while Carolyn did the same on the left. As they dragged the mattress out, Marcie grunted. "He's heavy!"

"Yeah, well, that's what happens when the government jacks you up."

The girls couldn't help but laugh to themselves as they pulled Steve onto the lake, the man showing no sign of consciousness as he was moved across the campsite. Once he was halfway in the water, the girls moved to the other side and pushed him out to float. They jumped onto the shore and watched with sparkling eyes as Steve ventured out onto the lake with no hope of returning.

Marcie erupted into a giggling fit while Carolyn waved with a smirk, saying, "Sweet dreams, Daddy Dearest."

She began to laugh as well as she wrapped her arm around Marcie, satisfied at their job well done.

~

Steve woke up the next morning to feel a sharp pecking on his chest, his mind in a daze as he rubbed at his eyes. "Oh, that feels nice, Tony," he said.

Steve then opened his eyes and jumped when he saw a bird standing on his chest, staring at him with beady eyes. He sat up on the mattress with a yelp and shooed the bird away, making it fly off into the morning sky.

Steve looked around with sharp glances and found himself floating in the middle of the lake, the campsite miles away. His only hope of getting back was to swim, and he knew exactly whose fault it was.

His hands balling up into fists, he yelled, "TONY!"

Tony whipped his head out of his tent flap and stared out at the lake, seeing his fiancé standing on top of a blow-up mattress in the lake. When he saw him fall off and topple into the water, he lowered his head and sighed.

"Oh God."

Tony looked over at his daughters' tent and saw their smiling heads poking out from the side. Their joy turned into fear when they noticed his gaze, waiting in panic of what would happen to them next.

Steve eventually made it back to shore dripping wet with Tony running up to meet him.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Here's what's going on, Tony: The day we get married is the day I ship those brats off to Wakanda. Get the picture? It's me or them. Take your pick."

Tony glanced over at his daughters then turned back to Steve with a shrug. "Them."

Steve shook his head with wide eyes, causing some of the water to drip off from his hair. "Excuse me?"

"T-H-E-M. Them. Get the picture?"

Steve tried to find a hint of humor on Tony's face that told him this would all be over in a minute. Tony would tell him he was joking and things would go back to normal. There was definitely a smirk on Tony's face, but his heart sank when he realized it was aimed at him. He'd made his decision and it would stay that way for good.

"I should have known you'd never change, Tony."

"Well, then you expected too much from me. Have a safe trip home."

Steve's face grew red as he made a loud groan, storming off into the woods and never turning back.


	25. Chapter 25

Bruce was surprised to hear tires crunching on dirt and rock outside the Facility so early in the day. He set down his fork in the salad he was eating then made his way over to the front door. Stepping outside, he found his family returned in their jeep before him, none of them looking happy to be back.

"Hey," Bruce greeted. "You're back early. Did you have fun?"

"Well, I wouldn't go right to 'fun,'" Carolyn said as she stepped out. She and her sister were now back in their usual distinct styles, having given up the ruse for good.

Bruce's smile fell at the comment. "You wouldn't?"

"We've been punished to the end of the century," Marcie said.

Tony chimed in, "Starting now. Move it, kiddo."

As his family walked towards him with their bags in hand, Bruce realized what was so off about the scene. "Where's Steve?"

"We played a couple of harmless tricks on him and he kind of freaked out," Carolyn explained.

Tony scoffed. "'Kind of?'" He made his way over to Bruce and held up a gold band in his fingers. "He threw this at me when he was leaving. And he threw it so hard that it made this."

Bruce gasped when Tony pointed to a quarter-sized purple bruise on his left cheek.

Tony added, "On the plus side, at least it's smaller than a hairdryer."

"Oh, Tony, it's all my fault. If I hadn't suggested he'd go-"

"Uh, I believe the word you're looking for is 'tricked,' Dr. Banner. But I can see where our girls get it from now."

Tony fired his daughters a tense smile, bringing them to stare at their feet in shame.

Bruce said, "I really am sorry, Tony."

"We are too, Dad," Marcie added.

Tony looked at them and said, "Up to your room. Now. Go on."

Lowering their heads, Carolyn and Marcie grabbed their bags and trudged into the Facility.

When he was alone, Tony said, "I have to remember to thank them one day."

Bruce turned back to see him looking ahead in a daze, relief sparkling in his brown eyes. A smile forming on his face, he replied, "Yeah, they're...they're pretty smart."

Tony smiled to himself as well. "So where's Pepper? Usually, she's leading the 'Welcome Home Brigade.'"

"Oh, she took the day off."

"Oh, good for her. Well then, how about I make us something to eat?"

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "You can cook now?"

"Oh yeah. I can make pasta and...and pasta..."

"Pasta sounds pretty good."

"Then pasta it is."

~

Tony made his way through the upper levels of the Facility that night, turning a corner to reach Carolyn's room. An extra bed had been added to accommodate for Marcie, leaving the two beds to be facing one another on opposite sides of the wall. The girls were sitting on Carolyn's bed against the left wall, joined by Peter in a playful card game.

Tony heard Marcie say, "Okay, I'll take two." She heard her father's footsteps and looked towards the door, a smile forming on her face. "Hey, Dad."

Carolyn did the same and added, "Wow, you look so nice!"

Sure enough, Tony had tamed his black spikes into a flat hairstyle and was wearing a black collared shirt with buttons and black dress pants. He smiled at his daughter and said, "Thanks, sweetheart."

"Where are you off to?"

Tony shook his head and grabbed the door handle. "Good night, gang," he said as he shut the door.

"Good night!" When they were alone, Carolyn and Marcie crossed their fingers and arms over their chests.

"Uh, what's going on?" Peter asked.

Carolyn giggled. "Our dads are going on a date."

~

The Facility elevator stopped in the basement level and opened the door for Tony and Bruce. The latter was the first to step out and gawked at what lay before him.

The two were standing in a candlelit wine cellar, every inch covered in racks of different wines. Bruce's eyes wandered with each step, taking note that everything was shelved by type.

He mused, "Wow."

"Yeah, she's a beauty. This is where I keep my private collection. I'm a man of many interests. But I only pull one out for special occasions."

Tony went over to a rack and pulled one out from the top, displaying it to Bruce. "This is a 1929 burgundy. They say the rain that year made it the best burgundy ever harvested. You may not be impressed by it, but I know one that you'll appreciate."

Tony led Bruce to a cabinet against the wall and opened it, revealing three bottles lined up on a rack. He pulled one out and displayed it, causing Bruce to make a soft gasp.

"Vi Day 1945. That's incredible."

"I love that one." Tony put the bottle back then pulled out another one, explaining, "Now this is the wine that was served at my parents' wedding. Bordeaux '52. I'm pretty sure I was conceived off this bad boy."

Bruce chuckled as Tony put it back. He noticed the bottle next to it and asked, "What's this one? 'Where Dreams Have No End 1983.'"

"You know, that one actually took me years to track down."

"Why? Where's it from?"

"No, it...it was stupid of me to get it."

"No, come on. Where it's from?"

Tony looked away from Bruce as he sighed. "It's the wine we drank at our wedding."

Bruce's face fell as Tony turned to face him, his eyes beginning to sparkle once more in the candlelight.

"I now own every bottle ever made."

Bruce couldn't bring himself to look away from his former love even when tears were beginning to form. "You do?"

"I do."

Bruce started to smile as he glanced back down at the label. "Can we open one?"

"I mean, i-if you want to. You're the only one I'd drink it with." Tony noticed Bruce rubbing at his eyes and asked, "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just got a little dust in my eye."

"Oh, you do, huh? If you want, I can offer you a clean sleeve."

Bruce chuckled. "No, no, I'm fine, really." He looked into Tony's eyes and added, "I'm all better."

"You don't always have to be so brave, you know."

"Unfortunately, I do, actually."

Their instincts giving in, the two men closed their eyes and began to lean in, their faces inches away. Before their lips could touch, the sound of dirt crunching outside brought them out of focus.

Bruce pulled away and sighed. "That will be Pepper."

"Don't worry about her. She has a key card."

"No, no."

Bruce stepped back and pressed himself against a rack, his tears still shining in his eyes. He stared at Tony in the dim light and shook his head, making Tony's heart sink at the gesture.

"Hello! Is anybody home?" Pepper called from upstairs.

Never taking his eyes off Bruce, Tony said, "We'll be right up."

Lowering his head, Bruce made his way past Tony and over to the stairs, feeling his feet trudge along in a walk of shame.

Tony remained in the cellar for a moment and placed the bottle back in the cabinet. He shut the door and pressed himself against it, fighting back tears as he locked his heart away for good.


	26. Chapter 26

Westchester was met with rain the next day, the sky dark as a storm poured over every inch of the area. Thor waited outside the Facility with a car and an umbrella over his head, trying not to frown at the scene he watched from his place.

Marcie stood in the doorway with her head pressed to Tony's chest, sinking into it as he ran his hand through her hair. She soon stepped back and looked into his eyes, both of them never wanting to look away. There were no tears waiting to fall across their faces, but they knew that they could break any second. Tony then pressed Marcie into him once more, letting her stare at the other half of her family inside.

Bruce and Carolyn were less strong in their farewell, both of them shedding tears as they hugged. Carolyn soon brought herself to let go and turned to Marcie, biting her lip at her sister.

She walked over to face her, each girl taking a deep breath. Marcie then lunged forward and hugged her, her lip quivering as she squeezed her sister tight. When they let go, Carolyn made a small exhale and opened an umbrella above them. She led Marcie out to the car, leaving Tony and Bruce to stand in the doorway.

The two couldn't make eye contact with each other, choosing to look at their feet instead. Tony was the first to make a move, as he placed his hand on Bruce's shoulder and said, "Take care of yourself."

"I will. Promise me you'll do the same."

"That will be a very hard promise to keep, but I'll try my best."

Bruce chuckled to himself, bringing himself to look up at Tony. "Never change, Tony."

Tony melted on the spot as Bruce stared at him, but he kept his cool in the moment. "Now that I can promise."

He leaned in and gave Bruce a peck on the cheek, making him blush at the gesture. He then opened up his own umbrella and stepped into the rain to join his daughter.

Once the Banners were seated in the car, Carolyn rushed back inside to join her father. She let him wrap his arms around her and wait as they watched the car pull away from the Facility and drive off until they were a dot in the distance.

The rain continued for the entire ride, still pouring once they arrived in Manhattan. The Banners couldn't bring themselves to say anything once they were home, only able to stare out the water-streaked windows and dab at their eyes. It wasn't long before they pulled up to their apartment, still looking the same as always.

Bruce and Marcie stepped out the car and ran inside to not get more wet. Once they were inside, they threw off their jackets and hung them up on a coatrack by the door.

"Hello? We're home!" Bruce called.

There was no verbal answer, but the sound of someone rapidly punching a speed bag echoed through the halls.

"I guess Aunt Natasha's home," Marcie said.

"She must have music playing. I'll go check on her."

Bruce made his way through the apartment until he reached Natasha's gym, stepping into the doorway and greeting, "Hey, stranger."

He jumped when he found that it wasn't Natasha hard at work but Carolyn, her fists stopping at the sound of her father's voice.

"Hey, Dad," she said as she turned around with a smirk. "Did you know there's a back way that gets you here in half the time?"

"No, I...I didn't."

Marcie then ran into the room and stood agape in the doorway. "Carolyn?"

"In the flesh."

"What are you doing here?"

"It took us about thirty seconds after you guys left for us to realize that we didn't want to lose you two again."

"'We?'" Bruce asked.

A voice then said from behind, "We."

Bruce turned around and felt his heart stop when he found Tony entering the room, stepping closer to him in a tight focus.

"I made the mistake of not coming after you once, Bruce. And I'm not going to do that again, no matter how brave you are."

"And I suppose you just expect me to go weak at the knees and fall into your arms and cry hysterically and say that we'll figure this long-distance relationship out with our daughters being raised here and there and...and you and I just picking up where we left off and..."

Bruce hated how weak he sounded and that he couldn't stop his tears from falling down his cheeks. He wanted to stop, but looking into Tony Stark's gorgeous face was making it worse.

"...And growing old together and...Come on, Tony. What do you expect? To live happily ever after?"

"Yes. To all of the above." Tony's face was inches away from Bruce's, his hands cupping his cheeks to keep him looking at him. "Except you don't have to cry hysterically. I might, though, so don't feel too bad."

Bruce nodded as he cast his eyes at his feet. "Yeah, I do."

Tony couldn't hold himself back any longer. He pressed his lips to Bruce's and let himself sink in, locking into Bruce's embrace for as long as he could. Bruce didn't hold back either, keeping his lips on Tony's and not moving an inch.

Carolyn and Marcie gazed at their parents from their places, silently swooning at the true love they saw before them. When she couldn't contain herself any longer, she ran over to her sister and led her to lean up against the wall.

With her eyes still on her reunited fathers, Carolyn said, "We actually did it."

She glanced over at Marcie and found her to have the same exhilaration on her face. Taking each other's hand, the girls pressed their backs against the wall and sunk to the floor in glee.

~

It was the second biggest wedding of the century. Tony Stark and Bruce Banner invited everyone they knew to climb aboard the _Queen_ _Elizabeth_ _II_ for their second wedding, celebrating in the same fashion they had a decade before. There was dancing, wine, and love all around, as everyone was thrilled that their favorite couple was back together.

Hundreds of pictures were taken of the evening, showcasing Tony and Bruce's family that was now double the size of what it used to be. There was never any pictures of Carolyn or Marcie by themselves. The two girls were always together with smiles that stretched across their faces, which was exactly how they wanted to be for the rest of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU to everyone who read, commented, kudo’d, and/or bookmarked this story. I am completely overwhelmed by how much support this story got, and I’m so glad people love Carolyn and Marcie as much as I do. A special shoutout goes to lucky_as_lucky_can_be for her weekly comments. Getting an email saying you commented each week filled me with so much joy, and I always looked forward to them. :)
> 
> Now that this is over, I can proudly say that I am currently developing even more stories featuring Carolyn and Marcie! This is nowhere near the end of their story, especially now that their family’s back together, so be on the lookout for when those stories appear. ;)
> 
> Once again, thank you so, so much for reading and your continuous support. I wasn’t expecting this little story to get as much love as it did, so it means the world to me that you enjoyed this fun ride. Happy reading! :)


End file.
